The Odds Can Only Get Better
by UnweptFlynn
Summary: The story about two tributes, from differing walks of life, and their fight to survive in the 60th Hunger Games! One by one, tributes will fall. But as the odds get better, their sanity can only get worse. Rated T cause...y'know.
1. Nightmares

**This is my first fanfic! I was going to try an SYOT but I decided to try my hand at 2 POVs before i do 24. So I hope you guys enjoy it! And please tell me if my chapters are too long or short, i really appreciate it. Normally I'll be doing both POVs in one chapter but I decided to make a seperate chapter to introduce both characters.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kodiak Kyquist-District 3<span>**

_The District 4 girl raises her spear, her eyes glowing red with bloodlust. She is bleeding from a dozen places, but that cannot stop her. At her feet lies a small figure, its hand clutching a bloody knife. But the fragile figure is much worse off, blood running down its arms, legs, and chest. The monstrous girl brings her spear down with brutal force, driving it into the figure's throat. The blood... the horrible, crimson blood..._

I shoot up, cold sweat lining my forehead. The nightmares. That's all I ever dream about nowadays. The deep, agonizing terror is what I wake up to every morning of my life. It's amazing that I'm still sane. It's like my family is cursed to relive every terrible moment of our life while we sleep.

"Kodi!" my mother shouts from the kitchen. "Kodiak Nyquist! It's time to get up!" She has such a screechy voice; it's a bit hard to get up every morning after hearing that. But, hey, I'll do anything to get out of these nightmares. I slip out of bed and head to the bathroom. The bags under my hazel eyes have really begun to be more prominent. I run my fingers through my black wavy hair before slipping on my beanie. I practically never go out without it, partially because my hair is always in a thick mess. I realize I didn't even change out of my work clothes last night, so I slip on a gray T-shirt. And, on instinct, I check to make sure I'm wearing Lynn's wristband, even though I promised never to take it off. I study the intricate leaf engraved on the silver before heading into the kitchen.

I make my way to the dining table, where my siblings and my mother are waiting. Not surprisingly, my father is absent. I ask my mom, "Is dad at work already?" even though I know the answer. She replied, "Yes, he's got along day today since tomorrow is…" She didn't have to remind me. Tomorrow was the day we have been dreading for 4 years now. The reapings.

My dad has worked from dawn to nightime for the past four years, so i never really see him. But he has to if he wants to put food on the table. It's amazing how my dad is able to get up every morning; after all, he's had it worse than us. Losing a twin sister and a cousin to the Hunger Games is not an easy thing to go through. And on top of that, there was Lynn. His daughter. My sister.

"Oh, one of your little friends, I think it was Kat, passed by while you were sleeping. She said to meet her at the shop," my sister Vespa said to me, flipping her hair behind her ears.

"Little friends?" I ask her indignantly. She was only a year older than me, but sometimes I swear she thinks it's more like ten. But I love her, just the same. She looked offended by my sarcastic tone, so I smiled and rustled her hair jokingly before turning to Mom. "I'll go out then." I tell her.

"Alright. But be back by three. We don't want the peacekeepers to get mad _again_." She didn't need to tell me twice. So I grabbed a slice of toast, kissed my little brother Leo on his bald head (he always giggles when I do that), and headed out of the old little shack we call our house. Ahhh, District 3. My home and my prison. The testament to the struggles I've had to put up with.

We live in the poor area of District 3, where the smog from the factories pollute the air. My father works in these factories, as an engineer. It's a dangerous job, fixing heavy machinery and whatnot, but he does it well. After all, electronics don't make themselves. As for me, i sell electronics to the richer people of District 3 as well as the Capitol. Believe it or not, I practically know all there is about electronics and math and all that good stuff. I just don't tend to show it.

I make my way to the shack my friends and i lovingly call "The Shop". In reality, it's just a meeting place before we head out to the lake. The door creaks as I push it open, and inside Kat and Garl, my lifelong friends, are waiting. Kat smiles, her beautiful emerald eyes glistening, her delicate blonde hair curling behind her back. I couldn't even tell that she was from the same poor area as me. Garl on the other hand, has cheeks permanently covered in soot, and his curly brown hair is usually strewn all over his head.

I give Garl my toast, and Kat wraps her arms around me and kisses me on the cheek. Her lips radiate warmth, and I calm a bit. We've been dating for 2 years now, and she had helped me through all the hardships I've been through. She looks at me with her emerald eyes and says, "How are you feeling?" I reply, "Well, aside from the nightmares and the fact that tomorrow is reaping day, I'm pretty good."

Garl begins munching on his toast, and says between bites, "Oh yeah. Tomorrow's the reapings. Almost forgot." Kat give him a stern look, which I can't help but laugh at, but Garl doesnt notice, intent on eating his bread. Kat looks back at me and says, "Are you still thinking about-"

"Yeah," I interrupt, "You know i can't stop thinking about her. Especially with the Hunger Games coming up." The 'her' was Lynn, my twin sister who was reaped at the age of twelve. My best friend who I had no choice but to watch die at the hands of District 4. Lynn; the source of my hatred for the Capitol. And the nightmares. The deep, agonizing nightmares.

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tuned for the other tribute, and please REVIEW!<strong>


	2. Trophy Child

**Marquette Tetra-District 4**

When I woke it was still early in the morning, the sun just peaking over the ocean. But I couldn't sleep, because I was too anxious. Tomorrow is the Hunger Games, as well as a chance to prove myself. My parents were still asleep, so I quietly slipped into the bathroom to dress into my wetsuit.

I stuck my head out of the window, and let the cool ocean breeze flow through my long red hair. Mist from the water surrounded my house, with tiny rainbows floating in the air. I love the ocean. I suppose being raised by fisherman would do that to a person. It's the only place I can get away from my troubles, and by troubles, I mean my father.

Before leaving, I filled a backpack with some tuna sandwiches from the pantry. Then, I carefully slipped out of the door, making sure not to wake my parents, and made my way to the docks, where Cory would be waiting. Cory was my brother, not like you couldn't tell. We shared the same red hair, the same brown freckles on our cheeks, the pointed nose, and, of course, our love for the ocean. He stood there, already wet, with javelins in both hands.

"You ready to train Mark?" he asked, a smile creeping across his face. He knew I hated it when he called be that, as if I was a boy. "I'm ready to kick your butt," I replied, snatching a javelin from his hand. Then we faced the water, and he smirked back and said, "In your dreams, sis," We dove in.

I loved swimming, feeling the cool water swirl around my face, seeing the bubbles gleam in the light. Small fish darted around like little jets. The sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon, giving the water a deep orange glow. It was an experience unlike any other, and one you could only get in District 4. But I was only able to enjoy this sight for a moment, before I spied Cody was making his way towards me, his javelin raised.

He shot towards me like a torpedo, but I easily twirled around him, kicking my feet backwards. I began to rise to the surface, with Cody following closely behind. My head poked out of the water, and I raised my javelin to fight. But suddenly, my brother splashed out, leaping at least eight feet out into the air. All I could do was raise my javelin and stare out in awe. At least, before he plunged down, swinging his javelin in a large arc. I heard a snap, and the next thing I know, I'm holding two pieces of broken wood.

He floated next to me, a huge grin plastered on his face. "I win again, sis," he says. I splash him and replied, "You must be part dolphin." He splashed me back, and we laughed before heading back to the docks.

On our way there, I told him, "You need to show me how to do that." He rubbed my hair and said, "Maybe later Mark. But for now, I'm hungry." Typical Cory, always wanting food. I showed him the pack of sandwiches, and he grabbed three before sitting down next to me. We sat there, watching the horizon and the sun as it crept its way across the sky.

Cory said to me, "So, the big day's tomorrow; are you nervous?" I gave him a confident look and said, "Of course not." I guess it didn't sound as confident as I hoped, because Cory responded, "Well, you don't sound very confident."

We just sat there in silence before he put his hand on my shoulder and said, "It's about dad isn't it?" I nodded. There was so much to say about my father, and most of them weren't good. He was stern, controlling, and he always smelled like rotten fish. But the real reason for my anxiety, but they he treated Cory.

He had always treated Cory as his trophy son, like he was perfect. As for me, he typically wrote me off as the weaker one, the one who would always be second, even though I was just as good at everything as Cory was. He was nineteen, three years older than me, and was too old to compete in the Hunger Games. But never had to, because dad already thought he was already the better child. As for me, the Hunger Games were my chance to show my dad that I'm not the weakling he thinks I am. And that's why Cory has been training me to fight.

He looked at me solemnly and said, "Look, you don't need to prove anything to him. He loves you as much as he loves me." I shoved him back, saying, "That's easy for you to say. You're his favorite. You're his perfect son. He never gave a damn about what I did, but when you did something, it was always 'Congratulations Cory!'"

I really didn't mean to shout at him like that, but thinking about my dad just made me so angry. He reached out, and I was about to slap his arm away before he wiped something off my cheek. That's when I realized I was crying. And Cory was crying too.

He said solemnly, "I know you have to do this Marquette, but I just…I just don't want you to get hurt." I could see the worry in his eyes, and I was immediately sorry I had snapped at him. I tried to apologize, but I could only stammer, "I'm…I'm…"

Cory wiped his eyes and pulled me up. He brushed my hair back and I wiped the tears off my cheek. Then his grin crept across his face again, albeit somewhat half-heartedly, and he said, "Well then we'd better get back to training if you're going to win," He poked me in my stomach and I couldn't help but smile. He said, "Now that's the smile I'm looking for. Now how 'bout a race to that buoy? First one gets the rest of those sandwiches." I poked him back and said, "I'm not letting you win twice in a row. Besides, if you ate anymore, you'd be as fat as a walrus."

We lined up at the edge and Cory said, "A walrus could probably swim faster than you!" With that, I gave him a quick sneer, and we dove in.

* * *

><p><strong>That's my second tribute. Hope you like her! And PLEASE REVIEW! And since i forgot in the last chapter...<br>Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, just Kodi and Marquette, unless i somehow became Suzanne Collins over night. **


	3. Paternal Issues

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, blah...blah...blah...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kodiak Nyquist<span>**

The pool was refreshing; unpolluted by the smog our factories produced. For us, it was a place we could get away from our polluted home. Sure, it was illegal to go beyond the fence, but we didn't care. Kat and I swam together, her slender body twirling around in the water. Garl floated along, the water around him dirty from the soot. "It's almost like half of your weight is just soot," I told Garl.

"Well that's what happens when your job is to clean out the smoke stacks every day," he replied.

I looked up to try and see the smoke stacks Garl worked at, when I noticed the sun already setting over the horizon. "Crap," I said, quickly swimming over to my clothes. "I promised my mom I'd be home by three."

Garl quickly glanced up at the sky and said quickly, "Yeah, I've got to get home too. See you guys tomorrow then?" He didn't stay for an answer, as he quickly gathered up his shirt and promptly made his way out of the forest.

I had my shirt on when I glanced over at Kat, who was already in her work clothes. She worked night shifts at the factories, since most of them are too crowded during the day. I really worried me when she went to work by herself at night, so I told her, "I'll walk you to work."

"But you promised your mother you'd be home soon. I don't want you to be late," she replied. But it was obvious I wasn't taking no for an answer. And so we slipped ourselves under the fence surrounding our district (it was supposed to be electrified, but I figured out how to turn it off) and I guided her to the electronics factory.

Along the way, she asked, "Why do you do this?" I was confused, so I replied with something intelligent like, "Hunh?"

"I mean, why do you help me even though you know you'll get in trouble if you stay out here too long?" I pondered this question for a second before replying, "Because I don't want anything to happen to you."

She smiled sadly and touched my cheek, saying, "Well, I don't want anything to happen to you either. You've already gotten beaten once by the Peacemakers, I don't want you…" She paused and looked at something over my shoulder. I glanced back in that direction.

Standing in the sidewalk was a Peacemaker. He was hiccupping profusely and stumbling all over himself. Definitely drunk. And he was making his way towards us.

We turned to go but before we knew it he was grabbing Kat's shoulder, stuttering, "You…You… whaz a fine lady like youse doin' out here in the d-d-dark?" his breath reeked of vodka and his hair was strewn all over the place. I told him, "Listen man, I'm just walking her home, alright?" I tried to pull her away but he took out his nightstick and said slowly, "I could kick your ass for stayin' out here so late you idiot. That is, unless…"

He grabbed Kat's arm, and she shouted, "Hey, get off you freak." But it was obvious that he wasn't letting go. we began to argue and shout. Then he drew out his nightstick, and raised it over her head….

_The District 4 girl raised her spear over her throat. And brought it down…_

I wasn't going to let him hurt her. With my adrenaline pumping, I raised my fist, and let him have it. Real hard. Got him right in the jaw. It felt good, to finally let my frustration out, but Kat stood there with wide eyes and said, "You've got to get home, now,"

I was about to refuse, but she stopped me with a kiss. "He's not going to be happy when he wakes up. He might have been too drunk to get a good look at you, but you need to get home now." She was right. She usually was. But before we separated, I told her, "I'm not going to let some Capitol puppets hurt you. If they so much as lay a hand on you, they'll hear it from me." She smiled and waved back as she crossed the street to the factory. Before I left, I couldn't help but give a big loogie right in the Peacemaker's face.

oOoOo

When I got home, I was expecting my mother to scold me for being late. Instead, I found my mother and sister at the dining table. Their eyes were really red, as if they've been crying for hours. "What's wrong?" I asked. My sister looked at me solemnly and replied, "It's Dad. He's-" She didn't need to finish that sentence.

**Marquette Tetra**

Kory and I were resting on our fishing boat when the sun began to go down. We have been swimming for the whole day, and our hands were wrinkled from the water. We hadn't been home the entire day. Kory was playing with a fishing line when he asked, "How 'bout one more race?"

"No thanks, I'm too tired," i replied. His line snagged a small fish, and as a joke he threw it at me. It landed on my lap, flopping around mindlessly. "What's wrong, sis? Don't feel like losing?" I threw the fish back in the water and replied, "What are you talking about? I won the last race by a longshot."

"That was because I was weighed down by all those sandwiches. But now, I'm ready for one more," he said, smirking. But truthfully, I wasn't thinking about swimming. Without thinking, i blurted, "Do we have to go home, Kory?" He looked confused, so I continued, "we could stay here on the boat for the night. Because... I mean-"

"You don't want to face Dad, do you?" He finished it off as if he had read my mind. He ran his fingers through my hair and said, "Well, no matter what Dad does. He's still our father. You have face him. And tell him." That was what I was scared of. Telling my father i would be volunteering tomorrow. Would he be proud, angry, saddened? I didn't know, my father was so unpredictable. But nonetheless, I let Kory help me off the ship.

Our house was massive, set atop a huge cliff. It's a wonder how it manages to stay perched atop it without the cliff crumbling into the sea. Kory could see I was nervous, so he squezzed my hand and whispered, "Don't worry, I'll be right there." I opened the door and we stepped into my father's den. Not suprisingly, he was sitting in his chiar, reading a book, the jewel on his ring gleaming from the fire. He took a short glance from the book and said, "Hi, Kory." Well, I wasn't exactly expecting a warm greeting.

I hesitantly stepped forward and quietly said, "Father?" No response. I blurted, "I'm volunteering for the Hunger Games."

That got his attention. He put down is book and stared at me. He and Kory shared the same blue eyes, but on him, they looked icy and barren. I was expecting him to scold me, or even hit me. Anything was better than what he actually did. He laughed. I began to blush, and I felt embarassed. My father said, "You? In the Hunger Games? Why, you won't even last five minutes out there!"

Kody replied, "Father, I think you are underestimating her. She'll do fine, I know it." But nonetheless my father kept grinning, and he told him, "Preposterous. I mean, if it was you, then maybe. But Marquette?" That was the last straw. He was choosing Kory over me again, and I was sick of it.

I shouted, "You're always choosing Kory over me! Don't you realize you've got two children? It's like I don't even exist-"

My father didn't want to hear any of it. He slapped me across my cheek, his ring making a gash across my cheek. I felt the blood, and I looked up to see him smirking at my pain. Every fiber of my being wanted to wipe that grin off his ugly face. So i did.

The punch landed right on his nose, and i swear i heard it crack. He fell to the floor, grabbing his nose, cursing. I probably would have kicked him then, but Kory grabbed my shoulders and shouted, "No Marquette! Stop!" I turned to him and looked into his eyes. They were soft and caring, not like my father's icy stare. I got a good look at them, because I knew it would be the last time I would see them. Then I gave him a quick hug, and he said quickly, "I'm rooting for you."

I sprinted out that door and never looked back.

* * *

><p><strong>So... yeah. Next chapter will be the reapings! Hope you guys like the story, and PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	4. Reapings

**Here it is, the Reapings. I think the POVs are a bit lopsided for this chapter, but let me know what you guys think! So...that is all.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Marquette Tetra<span>**

I woke up in the field next the square. People were already gathered, waiting for the excitement to begin. The clock read 9:45. Fifteen minutes until the Reapings began. Today is the day I prove myself. Today is the day I show my father that he cannot control me.

I look down and realize I was still in my wetsuit. Not exactly "formal wear". But it would have to do. I couldn't go back to the house after last night. So I combed my red hair with my fingers so it would be as neat as possible. The cut on my cheek was still stinging, but at least it made me look tougher. I looked at my hands. My nails matched my fiery hair. I was a good thing I had decided to paint my nails two days ago. At least one part of me would look prepared.

The Reapings would begin any minute, so I took by place in the sixteen year old section, next to two girls who didn't recognize me. They look at me weirdly, probably because of the wetsuit. But I just smiled, looking out of place among all the dresses. Being a Career district, the Reapings were a big celebration. So everyone was dressed formally. That is, except for me.

Finally, a woman with light blue hair and enormous earrings scurried onto the stage. she began to make the speech she always did during the Reapings, but I wasn't paying attention. The only thing I could hear was my heart racing.

What was I nervous about? I wondered. I had been waiting for this moment all year. But now, all I could think about was Kory. I thought back to the moment when we hugged goodbye, and I stared into his blue eyes. I realized I had said farewell too soon. But I couldn't go back now. Because if I did, my father would think of me as a coward.

The lady said in an unnaturally high pitched voice, "First, the female tribute." She drew her hand inside the ball, and my heart began to race. This was it.

"Nisha Fenir," she said, and the girl sitting next to me began to stand up. But before she could, I shot up, raised my hand, and shouted, "I volunteer!" the crowd turned to me, and I began to scan the faces. Thousands of eyes were trained on me, but not one of them was the soft, blue eyes of Kory.

The woman had an excited look on her face as I walked up to the stage, trying my hardest not to tremble. "Splendid!" she cried. "And your name is?"

For some reason, I felt my father's icy glare watching me from the television in his den. And I had to make sure he was watching. I'm not what gave me the idea to say this, but I grabbed the microphone from the lady's hand and said, "I'm Marquette Tetra, and I plan on winning." I gave a small wink for the cameras. You're welcome Dad.

The women took the microphone and I sat on my chair as she called the next name. Gordon Bludsoe. He was big, monstrous, and truthfully, a little scary. No one dared to volunteer for him. When he stomped his way up the stairs and onto the stage, he took the mike and said loudly, "I'm Gordon Bludsoe, and _I _plan on winning." Great. Just my luck to be paired with the insane monster.

Finally, the anthem played, and we were escorted off the stage. Probably going to the Mayor's house to say our goodbyes. Suddenly, my heart began to flood with sadness. I remembered the solemn, final look on Kory's eyes, and I knew no one was coming to say farewell.

**Kodiak Nyquist**

_Gears grinded and pistons pumped around me. The furnaces burned brightly, the intense heat searing my flesh. There was a crash, followed by a bloodcurdling scream. An alarm sounded, and the gears grinded to a stop. And all I saw was the blood. The gears, the walls, the floor. All were covered by the thick, crimson…_

Dad was dead. Lynn. Dead. And the nightmares? Still going strong. And to top it all off, today was the Reapings. I slipped on the button-up and tie I always wore for the Reapings, as well as my signature beanie. My sister and mother were in the dining room, already dressed. They were silent, the only sound was coming from little Leo in the corner sleeping. Our hearts were heavy, our senses were shot, but unless we wanted a beating, we had to leave now. But all that was on my mind was the blood.

The walk was uneventful. I was carrying Leo, who was still asleep. My heart sank even lower when I realized he would never know his father.

We paraded in silence, except for when Vespa said, "Your shirt's buttoned wrong." I barely cared. A lot was on my mind, as you could probably tell.

Finally, was arrived at the square. People who passed by us stopped to offer us their condolences. I suppose news spreads quickly around here. But their "Sorry"s could only do so much. This scene seemed eerily familiar. I quickly realized where this had happened before. Lynn.

From here we split up, my mother and Leo went to the spectators' section, Vespa stood in her section, and I went to find my fellow sixteen year olds. I searched the area for Kat, thinking that she would know what to say. I was wrong.

When I found her, all she said was, "I'm sorry." She leaned in to kiss me, but for some reason, I pushed her away. I don't know why, maybe it's just because I couldn't take any more sympathy. Without saying a word, I separated, finding a seat next to Garl.

He was busy eating another piece of toast. When I sat down, he stopped chewing said, "Listen man, I'm really sorry about what happened." I tried to give him my best smile, but it probably turned out to be a grimace. Then I replied, "There's nothing you could do." He gave a nervous look and resumed munching on his toast.

A man with bright red hair stumbled onto the stage. He was drunk, and he reminded me of the Peacemaker I had knocked out yesterday. The man struggled to get his speech out over his hiccups, so instead he stopped halfway through and said, "Blah, blah, you guys know the rest. Let's get this over with."

He reached his hand into the female box and mumbled, "Selene Maynard." A twelve year old girl trembled as she made her way up the stage. It was hard not to be reminded of Lynn. As expected, when the man asked for volunteers, there was only silence.

Then he reached into the male's container. He called out the name. My heart froze at the sound of those two words. Kodiak Nyquist. Garl began to stand, but I quickly pulled him back down. I started to walk up the aisle, my shirt buttoned wrong and my beanie crooked on my head. My luck had just turned from bad to worse.

XxXxX

The room was barren except for two red chairs and a television showing the Reapings. I sat there with my head in my hands, thinking of the bad luck my family was having.

The first ones to visit were Kat and Garl. The moment she walked through the door, I ran up and kissed her. We stood there for a long time, our lips interlocking, and I hoped this would make up for when I pushed her back at the Reapings. When we stopped, I saw that she was crying.

"Kodi, all I wanted was for you to be okay. But now-," she said through her tears. I held her close and said, "You have to promise you'll take care of my family while I'm gone, okay?"

She replied, "Only if you promise to get home." Would I be able to? Could I bring myself to kill others? I didn't know, but instead I replied, "I promise."

I let go and turned to Garl. This time he wasn't chewing on anything. "You have to promise me you'll do the same," I told him. He nodded and said, "Don't worry Kodi. They'll be safe. But, why didn't you let me, you know. I could've volunteered."

I looked straight into his eyes and said solemnly, "Because I can't let anyone else die." The Peacekeepers stormed in and began to escort my friends out of the room. On the way out, Kat screamed, "Be safe Kodiak!" I gave her the most assuring smile I could, even though I wasn't sure if I could keep that promise.

Next, my family came in. My mother was holding Leo, so I kissed him and held him in my arms. We sat there in silence for a minute, my mother quietly sobbing. Finally, Vespa said, "Kodi, I know you can win this. You have to." For once, she didn't have her snobbish attitude, and I could see she really cared.

Our time was running short, so I quickly hugged every one of them before saying, "I will." I tickled Leo, and he giggled. I rubbed his bald head, and I knew I had to see him grow up.

The Peacekeepers came in. My family walked out of the door, and I realized that I meant what said. I had to win. For Garl. For Kat. For Vespa, Mom, Little Leo. And especially for Dad and Lynn. I looked down at the silver bracelet on my wrist. I will come home, and no one, not even the Capitol, will stand in my way.

* * *

><p><strong>Man, I'm starting to get attached to both of them. It's going to be difficult when I have to...you know. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it, and please Review!<br>\\\\\/**  
><strong>\\\**  
><strong>\**


	5. Spark

**What...is...up internet? So, I just realized that I spelled Kory's name differently in earlier chapter, so just a heads up, it's _K_ory, not _C_ory. Not to be confused with Kodiak.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kodiak Nyquist<span>**

I sat there, naked, while a short lady with green hair began applying make-up to my face. I was really uncomfortable, having this woman stare at my bare body. Another was busy combing my hair, saying something like, "I don't see why you insist on wearing that beanie. It really messes up your hair."

I really wanted to push their arms away and say, "Why are you putting on make-up? I'm a guy." But my mentor said to try not to screw things up, so I remained silent. But, with the shrill chatter of my stylists combined with the make-up, I couldn't help but wish I was back on the train.

During the train ride, I got to know my trainer and the girl I was paired with. I can't say I enjoyed my trainer's companionship. He reminded me too much of the greedy tycoons who own the electronics factories back at District 3. I asked him what's our strategy, and he replied, "Don't screw up." It didn't seem like he wanted anything to do with us either.

The girl Selene, on the other hand, I could get along with. She reminded me of all the good traits I remember about Lynn. She was funny, sweet, and had a smile that would melt even the boy from District 4's heart.

Thinking of this, I frowned. I knew I couldn't get too attached to her. How would I bring myself to kill her in the arena? She reminded me too much of my twin sister. In the back of my head, I hoped that someone else would get to her first. Not the best mindset to have before Training has even begun , but I had no choice.

I was so deep in thought, that I hadn't noticed my stylist suiting me up for the Chariot ride. The man who designed my suit was cocky, sarcastic, and rude. Reminded me of all the things I hated about the Capitol. Too bad, because as much as I hated to admit it, the costume was absolutely amazing.

Because I was from District 3, our theme was electronics. The suit was bright yellow, and was covered in reflective jewels to simulate sparks flying off my costume. You wouldn't even image my surprise when I realized that, when activated, electricity would crawl along my suit, and sparks would literally be flying off my fingertips. "It's amazing," I gasped.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Only the best from me," said, a cocky grin plastered on his face.

He escorted me to the Chariot, where Selene was waiting. We were dressed similarly, except she was in a bright golden dress. She smiled and said, "You look good." I returned her smile and said, "Same goes for you." Our mentor came up to us and said, "Don't screw up you two. Need you to look good." Yeah, look good now, and die a horrible, bloody death later. Good tip.

As we waited on the chariot, I took a glance at the other tributes. Eleven was cloaked in grape vines and strawberries. Twelve looked absolutely ridiculous in their coal mining outfits. In the corner were the Career tributes from 1, 2, 4, and the male from 5. Most of them were brutes, looking eager to kill. But one was hanging back, not talking as much as the others. It was the girl from District 4, the one with red hair. She looked absolutely dazzling with her seashell dress. But despite that, I only saw the District 4 girl standing over Lynn, ready to kill.

I shuddered, and looked over at Selene. She had the same emerald eyes as Kat. I thought back to my family at home, and I hoped they were holding up okay. I wondered if my friends were keeping their promise to help my family. And I thought of my Dad and Lynn.

Our chariot began moving, and without thinking, I placed my hand on Selene's shoulder. I whispered to her, "Do you mind if we stick together in the arena?" She glanced up and said, "Yeah, sure."

The crowds' cheers got louder and louder. I instinctively placed my hands on my head, and realized I didn't have my signature beanie on. Light flooded my eyes, and, quite literally, the sparks began to fly.

They were going wild from our suits. The jewels shone brightly and electricity sparked across my suit. I looked over at Selene and saw she was equally as dazzling. The crowd called our names, and it was like we were superstars making a long awaited comeback.

But underneath my smiling and waving, I could only think about how I need to tell my family I'm alright. So I slipped up my sleeve, revealing Lynn's bracelet underneath. I held it up to the cameras, and they zoomed in on my wrist. Satisfied, I rolled my sleeve down and continued to shoot sparks into the air.

Selene and I, the District of lightning, were quite literally electrifying the crowd.

**Marquette Tetra**

I didn't know how long I could last in that train. I had to share a dinner car with a woman always complaining about her earrings, a mentor who smelled like whale, and a brute who sucked up food like a giant vacuum. I'm usually not one to lose it easily, but I'm sure I was about to blow it back there. The only thing that helped me ignore them was the thought of Kory cheering me on back home. I thought of his last words to me, "I'm rooting for you," and a feeling of warmth immediately flushed through my veins.

My mentor handed me over to my prep team, who, surprisingly, were not all that bad. Sure they shared the same ridiculous hair that every Capitol resident shared, but they weren't nearly as loud and chatty. But I can't say I was delighted when they began to wax my legs and pluck my eyebrows. They were still very nice however, saying, "Your hair is so beautiful," or, "Whoever did your nails must be an artist." And when I said I did all those stuff, they began to complement me even more.

Finally, it time to be fitted into my costume. My stylist was extremely kind, and his dress was remarkable. It was a slender, blue dress dotted with colorful seashells. I said, "This dress is beautiful," he just blushed and said quietly, "It's nothing, Marquette. You'll look great out there." And with that, I was released to my chariot.

I walked over to where my teammate, Gordon, was talking to the other Careers. I couldn't help but think of how much they reminded me of my father; cruel, uncaring, and not afraid to hurt others. Inside, I wanted more than ever to prove my father that he was wrong about doubting me, and I could prove that by killing these people the moment we step in the arena. But, unfortunately, I was a Career too. So I had no choice but I stay with them, at least for a little bit.

I looked around the Chariot room at the other tributes. None really caught my eye at first. It was as if most of the stylists had been designing their outfits blind. I saw tree outfits, doctor's coats, cow suits, and others that were so bad it was hilarious. Even District 1, who always looked dazzling from year to year, seemed to have lost some of their luster. It made me glad I had a competent stylist.

Then I looked at District 3. They were clad in bright yellow clothes with reflective jewels scattered over them. I was like electricity was shooting right off them. I looked at the girl, who was no more than twelve, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She was so young and small, she didn't deserve this.

Then I looked at the guy. Back at the Reapings, I remember seeing his shirt buttoned wrong and his beanie was crooked. I didn't really take him seriously back then, but now, I realized he looked great. Handsome even. I shook my head. No Marquette, I thought. This is definitely not the time for this. But every time I looked at him, I couldn't help but notice how dazzling he looked.

So I turned my head back to my "teammates" who were busy talking about their favorite weapon or something weird like that. Pretty soon, the chariots began shipping out. I was relieved.

Before us, District 3's chariot rolled out, and I saw sparks jump off of their uniforms. I couldn't help but think how dazzling they were. How great the boy looked. No, what was I thinking? That boy would be my enemy in a few days! But yet…

Suddenly our chariot jerked forward, and I lost my balance. I grabbed Gordon's shoulder, but he looked like me like I was a squashed bug on his suit. We had matching clothes, except his sleeves were torn off to show his rippling muscles. I didn't want to be associated with this brute, but for now, we were a pair.

I gazed at the other Careers who were a few chariots in front of us. I realized that, compared to their hulking frames, I was the odd one out. But it didn't matter how big they were. I will not stop at anything to win. To prove my dad wrong. To see Kory's blue eyes once again. These Careers were stupid and slow, and I knew I could defeat them.

But there was one thing I _was_ worried about. Something that could prove to be either my biggest strength, or my greatest downfall. I was in love with the boy from District 3.

* * *

><p><strong>Not the best time to fall for someone Marquette... Anyways, hope you guys like it, and please REVIEW! All reviews are really appreciated!<strong>

**\\\\\/  
><strong>**\\\/  
><strong>**\/**


	6. Conflicted Minds

**Marquette Tetra**

_Training- Day 1_

That night I dreamt of me winning and my father being whisked off to the insane asylum. Apparently he had been so shocked when I came home, that he spiraled into a state of dementia. I sigh and think, _If only… _

Today marks the beginning of Training. The elevator brings me down to the dining room where my mentor, my escort, and my partner are waiting. The former two are arguing incessantly about how we should train. Gordon sat there looking like he would want nothing more than to crack their spines. _What a great start to the morning_, I say in my head

When my mentor, Kazz, saw me walking into the room, he stopped arguing, put on a large grin, and said, "Morning Marquette! Ready for Training?" I tried to take him seriously, but it's a bit hard when he smelled like blubber and had some lettuce stuck in his teeth. I replied, "Sure."

My escort clapped her hands together and said cheerily, "Splendid. You two will practice together then!" Gordon and I put on the most disgusted face we could muster, but I didn't seem like they noticed. That, or they didn't care. So I said with fake enthusiasm, "Of course! We'll stick with each other the whole time." As I sit down, I catch Gordon's eye. The two of us make a silent agreement to stay as far away from each other as possible. At least we agreed on something.

Kazz sent us down early, but apparently everyone had the same idea because only District 10 was absent from the Training Room. This woman, the training instructor, gave us information about the room. Archery, sword-play, survival skills, all that good stuff. Finally, we were off.

I immediately head the opposite direction of where Gordon and the other Careers were. After all, if I was going to be with them in the arena, it had to be on my terms. And one of them was I get to stay away from those brutes wherever I go.

Pretty soon, I find myself at the trap station. _Easy_, I thought, and in no time I've got a net trap set up. Back at 4, I used to weave fishing nets all the time. So in no time, I've got all the traps and knots down pat.

I decide to go to the spear throwing station, since I spy a pair of javelins. Surprisingly, only one other person is here with me. Of all the people I would have expected to be here, I never would have guessed Selene from District 3. But, despite that, she was here, holding a light javelin in her hands.

I stand next to her and smile. She returns it and says, "Hi." Then she raises the javelin over her shoulder and throws it. The point digs itself right in the bulls-eye.

My eyebrows rise in surprise, and I say, "Nice shot. You've done this before?" She shrugs and replies, "Nope. Never." I give the most sincere smile I can and say, "Well, you're a natural."

She tries her best to cover her blush, but when that fails, she says, "How 'bout you? I bet you're good." To answer, I pick up a javelin from the rack. It's a bit light, not like the one's back at home, but it should have to do. I raise it up, and let it fly. Bulls-eye. Not a surprise.

Selene claps and now it's my turn to blush. I tell her, "Well, I've had more practice at home. As for you, you're just a great shot." She gives another grin, and I notice her sparkling emerald eyes. The harsh reality hits me, and I realize that sparkle must be extinguished if I was going to win. But she was only twelve. Would I kill her? Could i?

I'm so deep in my thoughts, I almost don't even notice her walking off to the archery station. My eyes follow as she walks up to another and tugs on his sleeve. The District 3 boy, I think his name is Kodiak. I remember his name because it sounds so similar to Kory. Kodi, the one that I've fallen for, and the one that I hate for doing it. Especially since he has done it without even uttering a single word to me.

Selene points in my direction, and she begins to speak. I'm not the best at reading lips, but I think I can make out the word _ally_. My heart skips a beat. Allies? With him? But, how can I be allies with him if I'm not even sure what my feelings _are_ for him?

He glances at me, but instead of the warm, comforting look I'm hoping for, all I get is ice. He turns his head back to Selene, and he shakes his head.

His attention is back to the range and his arrow launches its way into the dummy's heart. But what he doesn't realize is that the dummy's heart wasn't the only one he had pieced that day.

**Kodi Nyquist**

_Training-Day 3_

Contrary to what I thought, I haven't worn down one bit ever since training started. In fact, I think my nightmares are wearing me out more than training has. Last night was the generic Lynn nightmare, the one where the District 4 girl stands over her. I've experienced it too many times to count, and yet every time the scene feels fresh and new.

I'm the first one at the dining room, and I take my place in front of a large plate of eggs. Soon after I get my plate, Selene and Quid, my mentor, arrive. Quid still has the annoyed look on his face, but I've learned to ignore it. Selene sits opposite of me, but she remains silent.

She hasn't talked much ever since the first day of Training. I think she was still mad about me turning her request for the District 4 girl down. Selene said she was nice and good with weapons, but every time I looked at her, all I saw was the bloody face of the brute that killed my sister.

"You still mad about Marquette?" I asked, not knowing how I remember the 4 girl's name. Silence.

Putting my fork down, I say, "I'm sorry Selene, but I think we'd be safer if it was just us." That was true. But what I failed to mention was that I didn't want Marquette with us because she was a constant reminder of Lynn's murderer. And I could never forgive a District that kills in cold blood. I think back to to Reapings, when Marquette said she was going to win. Typical Career. Arrogant and uncaring.

Surprisingly, Selene smiles at me, and remarks, "Okay, Kodi. I understand. You know I can't hold a grudge with you." She was so forgiving and innocent; I couldn't help but smile back. But at the same time, I let out a hefty sigh. We'll see how long that innocence will last in the arena.

Quid gets up to wipe his lap and says impatiently, "I believe you two should head down to Training. The Gamemaker session is coming up, and you two better make the most of it." Selene and I roll our eyes simultaneously, and we head to the Training Room. We couldn't help but smirk when he sits back down on the eggs we slipped onto his chair when he wasn't looking.

We were at the archery station when I decided to show the Gamemakers my archery skills. I was guessing I wouldn't have any electricity to show off my skills with gadgets, so I would have to make due with something.

Next to me a javelin sails straight into a dummy's head. I turn to congratulate Selene, only it wasn't her standing next to me. Instead, it was a red-haired girl with brown freckles dotting her face. Marquette.

I turn back to the archery range, my head pounding with images of death and blood. I know that she looks nothing like the monster that killed my twin, but no matter how she looked, all that I saw was the spear stuck in Lynn's throat. The pain stabs into _my_ throat because of that telepathic sense twins usually share.

Marquette asks quietly, "Mind if I throw here?" I purse my lips and shoot my bow without saying anything, hoping she'd walk away. But instead she picks up another javelin and says, "Well, you didn't say no." I sigh and finally say, "Go ahead."

Marquette nods and throws her javelin, hitting the dummy a few centimeters above the heart. I can see her cheeks beginning to blush, so I say, "Good shot."

She turns her head, a faint smile playing on her lips. She says quietly, "Selene's a nice girl. You're…you're lucky to have such a great partner. As for me, I'm stuck with _him_." Marquette motions to her partner, a brute boy who looks a lot more like the girl in my dream than her. It takes me a while to realize that she was trying to make a joke.

I look at her questioningly, and I see her bright blue eyes. They were gentle, with no resentment in sight. And when she looks back at me, I see something else. Something I've only seen in the eyes of one other person.

I give a small chuckle, and she says quietly, "If you're open to any other allies, well, I'd be happy to…." She lets her words hang in the air unfinished, and I detect some uncertainty in her voice. I realize how much unlike she was from all the Careers I've seen all these years. Those soft blue eyes, that unsure tone, they belong to a regular girl, not some blood thirsty villain.

"I'll think about it," I tell her, nodding. Marquette smiles and I think she blushes again, but she turns to go before I can see it.

I can tell Marquette thinks I'm oblivious to what she really meant when she asked about the alliance. It was a seemingly innocent question, and I probably wouldn't have guessed it if I hadn't seen the look in her eyes. The same look Aurora has every time we kiss.

I know a lot more than Marquette thinks.

* * *

><p><strong>What...is...up internet? So, I'm thinking of skipping the Gamemaker session and just giving the scores, mostly because i want to do the interviews. Yup. That is all. No wait, almost forgot...<strong>

**REVIEW!  
>\\\\\****  
>\\\**  
><strong>\**


	7. On the Other Side of the Screen

**What...is...up Hunger Games fans! I'm not sure how soon i will be able to post the next chapters due to school work and stuff. So in the meantime, here's a few suprise POVs to keep you guys busy. I think you guys will like it!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kodi Nyquist<span>**

My mentor won't speak to me. My escort won't speak to me. Selene is the only one who will, and even so, she talks with a questioning tone. But, heck, I don't care. It was worth it to see the look on those Gamemaker's faces. And seeing the look on Quid's face was pretty rewarding too.

My team was all mad at me because I scored a 2 on the Gamemaker's session. I guess it would have been okay if I was a 90 pound weakling. But with my athletic build I get from swimming and running, scoring a 2 was unthinkable.

My mentor asked what I had done to "screw it up" but I refused to tell. Let's just say it involved arrows, a dummy, a burlap sack, and a _lot_ of red and yellow dye. I can't help but smirk every time I think of the surprised look on those Capitol pigs' faces.

It was time for the interviews, and my prep team was busy, chatting away as usual. They were commenting on my low score, but I just tuned them out. "How will you get sponsors now?" one of them asked. I shrugged my shoulders and replied, "I don't know. Impress 'em now?"

My stylist strode in, wearing a ridiculous suit with peacock feathers attached over his shoulders. Emphasis on the _cock_. But, as opposite as it was, the suit he had made for me was absolutely stunning. It was a bright yellow tux with a red rose attached in the lapel. And on my back, a silver lightning bolt. I guess we were still going with the _Children of Lightning_ theme, a term coined by the Capitol people.

Selene and I stood together while out mentors checked us over. Selene looked good as ever, her hair put up in curls and her dress streaked with lightning bolts. "You look great," I said.

"And you too. Nothing less for the _Children of Lightning_," Selene replied. I raised my eyebrows and said, "Kinda cheesy don't you think?"

She giggled and replied, "That's the Capitol for you." Finally our mentor approved of our garments, but before he left, he mumbled to me, "Good luck getting any sponsors kid."

I smiled and tapped my temple, replying, "Don't need 'em. All I need is right in here." I wasn't expecting the warm smile he gave me after I said that. I was sort of expecting him to snarl or scold me, or something. But instead, he said heartily, "Well kid, I know you do. Just try not to screw things up." Just like that, he left, and the interviews began.

Being from District 3, we wouldn't have to wait very long for our turn. The tributes before us played the generic cold-blooded killing machine card. It was all very boring to tell you the truth, seeing four tributes in a row answer with grunts and snarls. But the new interviewer, Caesar Flickerman, does a fantastic job at making them look actually likable. This was only his first time interviewing the tributes, but he did his job like he's been doing it for life. He's probably one of the only Capitol people that I could generally like. Y'know, except for the orange skin and dyed hair.

Soon it's Selene's turn to go up. She plays a cute, yet sly angle, and does an excellent job at it. The audience starts laughing when she tells a joke and they listen when she responds. The Capitol respects her and listens to her. It takes me back to when I saw Lynn up there. Entertaining the crowd with her general likability…

_The blood…_

No, no I can't cloud my mind with those thoughts. But thinking about this made me realize I hadn't been thinking about my interview angle. Would I be witty, sly, or tough? What would my family and friends think of me back at home? Home, where they would be watching anxiously, hoping I would be good enough to land a few sponsors. But then again, I've dashed the hopes of that when I scored a 2 at the Gamemaker session.

_Stupid me_, I thought. _I've just lessened the chances of me coming home_. I hate myself for taunting the Capitol with my reckless behavior. And before I know it, Marquette is nudging me, saying it's my turn to go up. Unprepared and unsure. The Hunger Games in a nutshell.

**Katarina "Kat" Valence**

We were crowded in Kodi's house, sitting around the dinner table. My entire family came to watch, and Garl brought his mother as well. So we were all there to watch Kodi go up to the interviewer.

It seems only yesterday when we first met at school. Back then we were rivals, in track, in swimming, in school. Everything was a competition when we were together. Until that day.

It was a regular old day at first, we learned about electronics and factories and stuff like that. But, when I had asked Kodi if he wanted to race, he said no. I saw his eyes were red and his hands were shaking. It was the first time I had seen him cry.

His sister and I had been classmates together, and since I was with Kodi in track, I always saw her. But I've never seen how close he was to Lynn until that day. The day she died. And ever since, Kodi and I have been more than friends.

Seeing him sit on that stage in that stunning tuxedo brought back memories of when it was his sister walking across that stage. I know this is hard for him, and it turn, it was hard for me. Although I was able to get out a smile when I saw he still had that old beanie he had worn for years.

"Hello there Kodi. Do you mind me calling you that?" the interviewer, Caesar, asked. In my mind I thought, _No it's not. Only his real friends and family call him that, not some fake, orange, Capitol freak! _But that wasn't what Kodi said. Instead he replies, "Aside from being a little sore from Training, I'm doing pretty well."

Caesar nodded and smiled before continuing. "So, first off, I'm sure everyone agrees your outfit on the Chariot was outstanding! How did you feel about it?"

"Well truthfully, at first, I was shocked, no pun intended," Kodi replied, and the audience, as well as Garl and Vespa, gave small laugh. "But after all the initial weirdness on sparks shooting out of my fingers, I began to feel more comfortable in the costume. Of course, it wouldn't have been possible without the help of my brilliant stylist."

The camera moved over to an ugly looking man whose hair was combed over a bald spot. He was blowing kisses and taking extravagant bows. Kodi must have hated him, because if we were grimacing at the sight of this man, you can only imagine what Kodi thought of him.

"And a great suit it was. Now Kodi, I know it might seem like a rough spot for you, but I must ask. How did such a strong young man like you manage to score only a two on the Gamemaker session?"

Kodi pauses for a second before replying, "Well Caesar, I don't think I'm supposed to say exactly what happened, but let's just say I don't need a training score to tell me how good I am. Because all I need to survive out there is already right here." He points to his head, and gives a sly grin.

That grin says many things; sly, confident, cocky, smart. But I know on the inside, he is hurting. And nobody knows Kodiak Nyquist more than me.

"I think we have time for one more question. So, Kodi, you seemed very emotional when you were reaped. One boy tried to sit up and volunteer, but you held him back. What exactly was going through your mind at that point?"

My eyes widened at the same time Kodi's did. And in those hazel eyes, I saw his memories rushing back to him. Every single moment he had endured up until that moment must have been rushing into his head right then. That expression was only for a split second, but even so, I knew he was in pain.

But he quickly disguised that with another sly smile and said, "Sir, I didn't know that boy. I pulled him down because I didn't anyone's help. I came here by my choice, and I'm going to be that one to win it all. I've got the brains, the muscle, and the stealth to go all the way." Confidant and sly. It must have taken every ounce of will power not to break into tears.

"And a very talented young man you are. Well thank you Kodiak Nyquist and we wish you good luck!" Flickerman says. The crowd cheers as he walks off the stage, enjoying the sly demeanor he had given them. They are so absorbed in his performance that they don't notice him wipe his cheek of a single tear as he walks off the stage.

For years, what happened to Lynn tore at him. Nightmares ruled Kodi's sleep, and everything reminded him of his twin. I found it amazing that he was still so headstrong and sane. But I fear that his father's death has pushed him over the edge. And now that Kodi's in the Hunger Games, there is nothing we at home can do about it.

I know at the stands, the tears have spilled over, even though the cameras are directed at the District 4 girl. And before I know it, I find myself doing the same thing.

Kodiak…what have they done to you?

**Marquette Tetra**

A ten! I didn't even think I had done anything impressive. I suppose the Gamemakers were impressed by my aim if they gave me such a high score.

Gordon won't talk me, unless you call growling every now and then talking. I think it's because he only scored a 9 from the Gamemakers. My mentor decided to drink so much the day before that he had a massive hangover today. But he _was_ able to mumble, "Good job, kid," and I guess that's something. The only one who spoke to me before the interview was my escort, and you know how what I think of her.

So I didn't really talk to anyone until today, the interviews. This would be another chance to piss my father off. And I would relish every moment of it.

My prep team still had that solemn demeanor they had during my chariot ride. They were quietly commenting, "You did great during that Gamemaker session!" or, "Three days of Training and not a single hair out of place!" I can't help but smile when they speak. Considering what I overhear from the other tributes, I'm glad I have the one prep team that I don't want to strangle.

The team lets my red hair dangle behind my shoulders. Surprisingly, they only apply a bit of powder on my nose and cheeks. All though I really wasn't unhappy about it, I was still curious as to why they were putting on minimal make-up. I ask, "What's with the minimum make-up?" One replies, "We all agreed make-up would only obscure your already stunning place." I was so flattered I must have blushed until my cheeks were maroon.

My stylist made dress that was deep blue with purple streaks spread across the chest. It reminded me of the ocean back at home. The ocean was, in an essence, my lifeline. I didn't know what I would have done without it or my brother for that matter. I can image Kory rooting for me quietly while my father hurls insults at the screen. It's comforting to know that someone back home is cheering you on.

"This dress is just as stunning as the first one," I say to my stylist, whom I've learned his name was Saris. He is still humble and clam, just like the Chariot ride. Saris gives a small shrug and replies, "This dress would be nothing without a beautiful girl to be in it." Jeez, all my stylists were being so kind to me. Not at all like I would have expected them. Not like my escort. Ugh, just thinking about her earrings makes me angry.

I was dressed and all the tributes took their place at the row of chairs. Some tributes looked really unappealing, while others were obviously playing the sexy angle. District 3 were similarly dressed, their outfits streaked with lightning. I grind my teeth. Kodiak, how can I keep my mind off you if you keep looking so dazzling?

It was then that I realized he had never said if I could join him or not. I was sitting next to him, so I could have just asked him right then. I opened my mouth to speak, but I was unable to form the words with my mouth. So Kodi just looked at me questioningly, and I was wishing my prep team had put on more make-up. Then my blush wouldn't be so noticeable.

But I didn't get the chance to try again, because the interviews began. The first few went by fast, at least for me. Probably because the Careers were idiots. But, as that may be, those guys would be my teammates in the next few days unless Kodi says something.

Pretty soon it's his turn to go up, but he sits there and stares blankly. I nudge his shoulder and whisper, "It's your turn to go up." Kodi shakes his head and comes to. Then he proceeds up to Caesar Flickerman, the interviewer.

He's really likeable, makes the audiences laugh a little. He also plays a confidant angle, which I'm sure will overcome his abysmal score at the Training session. But then Caesar comments on the Reapings when he held that boy down. Kodi looks shaken, but he replies confidently before heading offstage.

As he makes his way back to his seat, I see a few tears roll down his cheek, and I know something wasn't right. But before I ask him what is wrong, the announcer calls my name. So I only have enough time to squeeze his arm, and Kodi nods his head, whispering quietly, "Good luck, you'll need it."

But judging by his tears and his puffy red eyes, I think he's the one who needs it more than me.

**Korias "Kory" Tetra**

Anxiety. That would be the word that describes how I'm feeling. I'm sitting in the living room with my mother, our eyes glued to the TV. I can hear my father swearing loudly in his study. He's been getting angrier and angrier every time Marquette's face comes up on the screen, and when she pulled out a ten on her training score, he was fuming. As for me, my spirits lifted when I saw her get such a high score, even though i couldn't show it for fear of Dad punishing me.

Admittedly, for years I was oblivious to the way my father treated Marquette. I never noticed how he treated me like royalty while she was left in the dust. Until one night, when I heard a ruckus from the living room. I overheard it from my upstairs bedroom, and I thought something was happening downstairs. A burglary or something. I snuck down quietly to see my father and Marquette arguing. They hadn't seen me behind the door, so I was about to go in and ask what was happening.

Until my father hit her. The smack echoed in my ears, and a red palm shaped mark was left on Marquette's otherwise flawless cheeks. But she didn't cry. No, she was never really one for tears. Instead, she stared at our father, and in her blue eyes I saw only rage and hatred.

I suppose my father was caught off guard with the defiant glare, and he quickly stormed out of the room into his study, where he slept. Once the coast was clear, I snuck my way in. Marquette saw me and smiled, the way she always did when she saw me. I told her I saw what happened, and then she told me everything. All the years of frustration, misery, and pent up anger came out. I learned of how our father didn't give a damn about her, and how I was treated like the perfect son. And somehow, she managed not to shed a single tear.

That was when I said I'd help her. Help her get back at our father for the misery he put her through. And it all led up to this point, me watching her interview on the very same couch she told me all her secrets.

Marquette sat up there in a striking blue dress that reminded me of the ocean. The ocean we would always go in before dusk so the sun struck the water just right, leaving a golden hue. Beautiful, just like her. Too bad it was ruined with my father cussing her out on television. I have a feeling the only way he'll be happy to see her is if her face is on the list of the dead. But I know he will be disappointed.

"Look mom, it's Marquette," I say, directing my mother to the TV. She's been a nervous wreck ever since Marquette volunteered. I never noticed how much our mother cared for either to us. Now, her tear stained eyes were glued to the television, making sure to capture every moment.

"So, Marquette, I must say you look ravishing. What a marvelous outfit!" Caesar exclaims. My sister replies, "Thank you, Caesar. My stylist worked hard on it, and it is an amazing dress." She gives the winningest smile she can give, which makes me smile a bit. At least I know she still has some fight in her.

"And your stylist is very talented indeed. So, Marquette, how 'bout that training score. A whopping ten! One of the higher scores in the competition! I must congratulate you."

"Thank you Caesar. I showed the Gamemakers what I was capable of, and I guess they thought it was a star effort!" Marquette says, once again smiling and giving a small flip of her hair. Cute _and_ confident, a good combo. My father swears and says something out stars, but I tune him out and continue listening.

"You have such tremendous confidence, my dear. Why, even back at the Reapings, you've shown that you think of yourself as a contender in these Games. What do you say about that?" Caesar asks.

"Well, I'm quick, I'm strong, and I'm stealthy. And you're wrong about one thing too, Caesar. I don't think I'm a contender, I _know_." I can't help but chuckle at my sister's brashness. In the study, her line has the desired effect. My father is going nuts, spewing curses that echoes throughout the house. I smile and shake my head. Leave it to Mark to make our father angry.

Caesar continues, "So Marquette, you're such a confident and good-looking young woman that it isn't hard to imagine that you've got guys at home drooling at your feet. Is there anyone special in your life right now?" I stop to think. It's true. Boys at our school have always been chasing after my sister. She is smart, athletic, and good-looking. But no matter how many times a guy asks her out, she always says, "No." So I expect her to just continue with her confident angle.

Which is why it surprises me when she pauses. Her face is now surprised, and she is biting her lip. I don't understand. She was doing so great at the other questions, easily presenting herself as likable, just like how she was back here, at home. But now, for some reason, she actually looks nervous. Finally, she responds, somewhat unconvincingly, "No. I don't."

I can tell that Caesar has more questions for her, but the buzzer rings and Marquette goes back to her seat, leaving me to ponder why she looked so nervous. But I don't get to for long, because my Dad walks into the room, holding a TV remote from his study. "Turn that stuff off son," he says, his hair now messy and his eyes iced over.

"Sir, if you don't mind, I'd rather keep watching," I say, my voice sounding a little irritated. Mom leaves the couch which a scared face, leaving me alone with Dad. I think back to the conversation I had with Marquette years ago, but now instead of her, it was Dad. Cruel, stubborn Dad.

"Why do you care anyway? It's just your sister," he responds, his hand extended out of his sides. "Well she's your daughter. So be supportive and watch," I say, my voice now rising.

His voice rises too, and he utters, "Turn off the TV, son." Without realizing it, it shout at him, "No, Dad. You're not going to tell me what I can or can't do. I'm not your trophy child!" With this, my father throws the remote to the ground and responds, "Dammit son! You better listen to me! It's already bad enough with that stupid bitch defying me; you are not going to do this to!"

Once I hear that sentence, I snap. All those times when he congratulated me on "getting a good catch" or "fastest swim time" flew out the window. Now, all I saw was a cruel old man whom I couldn't stand. So this is what my sister felt every day for most of her life. I can see why she hated it so much. "No Dad, I am! That is my sister going into that arena and I am going support her all the way!"

"I am your father, Kory, you will do as I say!" I stare into his icy blue eyes, channel all my anger into his mind, and say coldly, "You're not my father. Not anymore."

Defiant. That is the word that describes how I am feeling right mow. And it's not going away until my sister comes home.

* * *

><p><strong>Almost there...the moment you have all been waiting for...Let the Games begin! Well, next chapter anyways... ;)<strong>


	8. Welcome to the Arena: 1 in 24

**Kodi Nyquist**

_The girl had her dirty blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. Her muscles are fatigued from days of workout, but her hazel eyes are still gleaming with hope. She looks a little nervous, but somehow manages to grin at her partner. However, as the two begin to talk strategy, somewhere from across the Training Center, others are talking about the young girl. Two brutes, each with a smooth seashell necklace around their neck. They are laughing evilly, and the girl utters, "We'll see how long before we wipe that grin off her face."_

"Good luck you two. Remember to stay low and stay out of sight. Use stealth to your advantage. And lastly, try not screw things up." This was the advice Quid had given us before Selene and I split into different launch rooms. Before we left him, he gave us a genuine smile. Underneath that cold, frustrated exterior, Quid actually had a nice side to him. Maybe it just got buried underneath the memories of _his _Games. If I came back from this alive, I would have to ask him.

Selene and I were given a black shirt and a bright yellow jacket. I guess the Gamemakers wanted to go with the whole _Children of Lightning_ theme, but the bright color was definitely not going to help in camouflage. It took me a while to convince the Gamemakers to let me keep my beanie and bracelet. But seriously, what did they think I could do? Choke someone with them? Smother someone with my beanie? Actually, not a bad idea.

As Selene and I were escorted down a hallway before splitting up, I saw her beginning to tense up. Despite being anxious myself, I manage to squeeze her shoulder and say, "Don't worry. I'll find you." It calmed her down a little, and she managed to give me a small smile; the very same that would melt anyone's heart. I noticed she had dimples, and she flipped her dirty, blonde hair away from her eyes.

_Spears raised, gears grind. Blood dripping on the hard hat. Shirt caked with mud. Spears and gears…blood and mud…_

I hold my head as a sharp pain jolts through my head. Selene doesn't notice, and she says, "Good luck." That's when I realize it was time for us to split up. So, still holding my temple, I reply, "Stay safe."

In the Launch Room no one is waiting for me. So I am left to sit and ponder anxiously. I lot of things are running through my mind at this point. My family, Garl and Kat, Selene, and for some reason, Marquette.

It's mostly because of the way she looked at me back at the Training Center. The way she squeezed my arm during the interviews. She was in love. With me. I wonder how hard that must be for her, because I knew _I_ couldn't feel the same.

I already was in love with Kat, and yet, it didn't feel right just leaving her alone. I didn't even finish my reply to her request to be in an alliance. And that wasn't fair to her. And now I felt guilty, which wasn't fair to me. Which in turn, wasn't fair to Selene, who would have to deal with it.

Finally I was told to step onto the launch platform. The moment I did, I felt my forehead begin to sweat under my beanie. My hands were trembling, and I was breathing in shallow breaths. _I wonder if this is how Lynn felt_, I thought.

When I resurfaced, I scanned the arena. What I saw was breathtaking. We were in a forest-like arena, much like the one back in District 3. There were small ponds dotted along the landscape. In the background, a waterfall flowed down a huge cliff that was impossible to scale.

But in the center was something new to the Games. It was an abandoned town, which looked like the people just all of a sudden disappeared. Lights were still working, a small river flowed into a waterwheel, and I think I even saw what looked to be a Ferris wheel. And right smack dab in the middle was the large golden Cornucopia.

Everyone was an equal distance away from the city, and we were a few feet up so everyone could take a look at the abandoned town. I can't find Marquette, but I was able to spy Selene, who was only 3 spots to my left. She motions to a small lake, and I nod, knowing that would be our meeting place. She gave her winning smile, and I began to envision Lynn on her starting plate, ready to dash…

_The blond girl with the hazel eyes scans the arena. It's a dense foreboding jungle, which was sure to be filled with deadly animals and poisonous plants. But if the girl was scared, she didn't show it. And when the announcer said, "Let the 56__th__ Hunger Games begin!" the girl didn't hesitate to dash off the platform. _

My head began to reel, and I kneel down to settle myself. I look back up to see the other competitors' plates empty. I realize I have wasted time, so I begin to sprint to the lake Selene pointed to. But unfortunately I wasn't quick enough to start, because I see the boy tribute from District 6 already darting towards me, armed to the teeth with knifes.

I spy a small blue pack on the forest ground, but as I try to pick it up, a knife slices through the strap and the pack falls back to the ground. _I have to leave it_, I think quickly, just as another blade whizzes past into a tree ahead.

I quickly veer to the right, away from the town, using all my years in track to my advantage. In no time, I lose my pursuer, even managing to find a small leather pouch somewhere along the ground. Inside is a syringe filled with painkiller, some dried beef, and a rusty knife. Not the best supplies for survival. Looks like I'll have use my wit to pull me out of this one.

I stuff the items back in the pouch and continue in the direction of Selene and I's meeting place. Back at the interview, I remember saying all I needed to win was in my head. For my sake, I hope I was right.

**Marquette Tetra**

When I woke, it was to the sound of my own heartbeat. I felt like it was ready to jump right out of my chest, even though I couldn't remember what I dreamt about last night. In my closet is a simple green jacket with a white tank top, gray pants, and leather moccasins. Not exactly my style, but it was refreshing to have some fresh new clothes on.

Sure, I am anxious, but who isn't? Today is the day the Hunger Games begin. For some people, this day would be their last. I can only hope it won't be mine.

At the dinner table, my mentor Kazz gives Gordon and me some last minute advice. Or at least he tries to, but it's a bit hard when you've already drank a bottle of wine and it's only 7:00 AM. But I can make out something along the lines of, "Stick together with the others, and you'll be fine."

Yeah, right. We'll see how long I'll stay with these brutes. Maybe two days at the most. I could hardly stand them and their bloodthirsty ways back at the Training Center.

In the back of my head, I wish that Kodi had taken up my offer. But I know that's his choice, and I'll have to accept it. Yet, I can't stop thinking about his modest smile, his cool demeanor, and especially his hazel eyes specked with gold. Another thing that I hope doesn't happen is seeing those eyes in the arena, because I know I won't be able to kill him.

Maybe the feeling's mutual.

xXxXx

As the starting plate began to rise, about a million thoughts are running through my head. The most dominant one is the thought of my father's face filled with rage. At least one positive thing is flowing through my mind.

But at the same time, I am thinking about Kory, my friends, my mother, and all the people watching me in the Capitol. And these memories don't bring a smile to my face. In those few seconds of darkness, I think of blood, killing, dying, and all those things a tribute would normally think. Then sunlight flooded my eyes, and I saw the arena for the first time.

Since we lived so close to the beach, I've never really been in a forest. But I think a can say that this forest is absolutely breathtaking. Clear pools are scattered everywhere, pines rise high into the sky. Even a waterfall looms in the distance. And in the middle sits a small city with the Cornucopia right in the middle. If it wasn't for the fact that this arena would soon be covered in blood, I would've stayed here for a _long_ time.

"Let the 60th Hunger Games begin!" the announcer, Jamison Karroll shouts, and I immediately sprint off my platform. The other Careers would be waiting at the Cornucopia, and that's where I would be meeting them. Along the way, I grab whatever I can, backpacks, water bottles, whatever. And I also look around to make sure no one is following me.

When I get to the city and the Cornucopia, I see that the Careers have already slain three people. A sigh of relief escapes when I see that none of them are Kodi or Selene.

"Hey Marquette, we saved you one!" the boy from District 5 calls out. He is an unusual one, being in the Career pack despite being from District 5. But judging by the burly muscles and evil sneer, you could tell he fit right in.

The boy tossed a javelin my way, and I caught it while holding onto a pack with my left. Then the boy rejoined the pack to help tear apart a poor tribute from District 8. They were merciless, stabbing the girl repeatedly with their knifes and spears. I tried my hardest not to barf, and I back away from the slaughter. I am still facing the Careers when a knife slices my cheek.

Behind me was a boy, who seemed to come back from an attack in the forest. I recognize him from being from District 6. He is armed to the teeth with throwing knives. And he's charging straight at me, with a long knife raised, ready to stab me.

Time slows down, and I imagine the training sessions I had with my brother. Instinctively, I roll to the left, letting the boy run past me. A look of terror comes onto his face as her realizes his mistake. Then I quickly thrust my javelin into his ribs, just like how Kory taught me. The boy looks at me in shock, then his eyes glaze over and he slumps to the floor, dead. And as he lies there, I come to the realization what of what happened.

In just few seconds, many lives have changed. A boy was dead. His family and friends, scarred for life. Blood seeps out of his side, just like his life slowly draining from his body. And I was the one who caused it. I killed him. My first kill of the Games.

If I was like the other Careers, I would shout in triumph before heading away to find my next prey. But I'm not. I'm just a little girl, who wishes she was back at home in her brother's arms.

I am a murderer.

**Kodi Nyquist**

I reach the lake within a minute. It's clear, it's refreshing, and it appears to be safe. The key word: _appears_.

I scan the lake to find Selene on the other side. _Good, _I think. _She's safe_.

Selene calls my name, and I wave back. "Selene! Stay there, I'll come to you!"

For some reason, I think I see her shake her head, and she calls my name again, as well as something else I can't make out. Selene is on the other side of the lake, so it's hard to understand what she says. I see her point to me. No, she's not pointing _at me_. She's pointing _behind_ me. And that's when I realize she's not smiling. Instead, it's a look of fear.

I whip around, holding my knife out, and I see what Selene was warning me about. A shadowy silhouette of a girl is running towards me, two daggers held in her hand. I see her for only a second before the two of us collide.

The impact pushes me back and I fall into the lake. I see blood swirling around me and on my jacket. Is it the girl's blood? Or is it mine? Because I'm hoping it's not the latter.

* * *

><p><strong>What...is...up internet! So the Games have finally begun, and we've got action on the way! I'd like to have more people read this and review, because it's always a good feeling when you see someone cares about your story. So I'd appreciate it if you guys take the time to REVIEW! Thanks for reading! That is all...<strong>


	9. Sleepless: 1 in 17

**What is up forum? Thanks to xKeeper-of-the-Forbiddenx and Cloud-Lover, you guys are my first reviewers ever! I figured i should thank you guys for being loyal readers. Anyway, let's get on with the Games, shall we?**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Marquette Tetra<span>**

"Come on Marquette, we've got work to do!" Gordon shouts. But I ignore him, bend down, and close the dead boy's eyes. I'm surprised no one tries to kill me; after all I'm a sitting duck. But perhaps the other tributes are either being killed by the Careers behind me, or were smart enough to stay away from this massacre.

Killing others is supposed to be part of the Hunger Games, right? Then why do I feel like I'm going to be sick. I refuse to lose my head now. I still have to show my father that I can handle this. But that's just it. I don't know if I can.

"Marquette, get over here!" Gordon commands. I spin around to see that the fighting has stopped. The Careers have made two piles, one of the dead tributes, another for the supplies we scavenged. There were five dead bodies there, six if you counted the boy I murdered.

My group stands over the pile, evil smiles creeping onto their faces. Some were even kicking dirt on the dead tributes and stomping on their carcass. It made me want to barf.

"These guys never stood a chance," the female tribute from 1 says. "There's much more where that came from," snarled Lito, the one from District 5. He kneels next to a dead tribute, plucking a knife from her side. It takes me a while to realize that was the girl from District 5, Lito's partner. _That sick idiot killed his own partner_, I think, trying to keep them from seeing my distaste.

We, and by we I mean the others, decide to scout out the town for any tributes. I take the rear, which is fine because then I will only have to look at the back of their brutish faces. The sun has begun to set, and it casts looming shadows all over the city. I notice a bicycle parked next to what looks to be the remains of a fruit stand. _This place was abandoned in a hurry_, I thought.

Apparently Lito was thinking the same thing, because he whispers, "I wonder why this place was abandoned." Nobody answers him, so he just goes back to looking menacing and growling, which is something they all seem to do very well. Even the girls have got that one down.

Eventually, we circle through the whole city and return back the Cornucopia. "So, no one decided to show up," the girl from 2 says. She looks genuinely pissed, as if she really wanted to snuff out someone's life. Just like how I did, with that boy from 6.

I survey the faces of my "fellow" Careers and notice they all have an annoyed look on their face. Apparently they all are thirsting for blood. At that moment, my stomach churns at the thought of seeing them rip another soul apart. How can they so easily kill? How can they easily tear apart a family's life? It was wrong, and realizing that I'd have to do the same to survive made it even worse.

Night falls, and a bright projection flashes across the sky, but I am too weary to see who is dead. I'm already huddled up next to the Cornucopia, away from the others, my blue eyes already shut. All I can make out from my squad is that seven tributes have died today. Not much, considering usually eight or nine are dead on the first day. But I'm not one of them.

Mind is muddled, and i can hardly think straight. At this point, my head is swarming with thoughts. Pride for showing my Dad I can survive. Anger at the Capitol. Sadness for the boy whose life I had taken. And love. For Kory, my mother, and…

All of a sudden, my eyes shoot open, hoping to catch one last glimpse of the projection. But I'm too late, the screen is gone. Looks like I'll need to wait another day to see if Kodiak is alive. Too bad I might not live that long to find out. I sigh, and i know that tonight will be a restless one.

Oh, if only I could sleep. Apparently my teammates are restless as well. But not of fear and anxiety like me. No, they are excited, because no doubt tomorrow will yield all new prey for them. I try I keep all the evil thoughts they say out of my head, but unfortunately it doesn't happen.

"Tomorrow, this spear is going to see some real action," Lito says, feeling the point of the spear with his finger.

"I hope some tributes are stupid enough to wander in here," Gordon says with a snort, motioning at the buildings as though they were his turf.

"Yeah, well soon my knives are gonna find their way into someone's throat," D1 female says excitedly. I find myself rubbing my throat, imagining that knife slicing across my jugular. Then I shudder, and try to forget about that.

But this arena doesn't let you forget. It feeds on your terror, and you will never forget the death and destruction that has and will happen. The face of D6 swirls in my mind. The blood, the javelin, the knives.

The Careers are only making it worse with their twisted fantasies and bloodlust. I'm not going to last another day with these murderous freaks. I'm the smallest one out of them, and I know that when the time comes, they will stab me in the back. I don't care if I'm alone, in fact, I'll probably have a better chance at surviving. And besides, it will just show my father that I don't need anyone's help.

Tomorrow. No, no, tonight. Tonight will be when I sever my ties.

**Kodi Nyquist**

_It's cold. It's dark. Blood is swirling around me. Faces stare, faces that haunt me in my nightmares. Except now, I am fully awake. My father, Lynn, the District 4 who killed her, Kat, Leo. They are all coldly staring into my soul. And the blood. The crimson, evil, swirling blood…_

Reality shifts back into my eyes. I am disoriented for a bit, before I remember where I am. I'm underwater, and I can hear Selene calling from the surface, her voice laced with fear. Move my left arm forward in an attempt to swim, but pain slices through it like the knife of the girl who attacked me.

I glance at my shoulder and see a gash from the broad of my shoulder to my armpit. Holding the cut with my other hand, I kick upwards to the surface.

My head breaks through the water, and I see Selene reaching out her hand. I grab it with my good hand, and she helps me to the edge of the lake. I am just in time to see the body of the girl who attacked me being lifted up into the air.

"I thought she got you good," Selene whispered. Then she reached into her jacket and pulled out a rusty knife. "I got this from her. You…you got her right in the heart."

Right in the heart. I stabbed her. It was self-defense, but still. I killed her, just as the D4 girl killed Lynn.

"_I'm so sorry about your sister kid," the man at the butcher's stand says. The boy in the beanie looks at him, confused. "What about her?"  
>The butcher's eyebrows raise, and he says softly, "Wait, you haven't heard?"<em>

In that instant, pain throbs into my shoulder as well as my head, and I am able to get out, "I think she got me better than you think." I point to my wound, and Selene's eyes render shock. But that look soon fades away, replaced by determination, and she reaches into her pack.

She pulls out a roll of cloth, and says, "Here, I'll fix it." then she proceeds to wrap the cloth around my cut. Her fingers delicately work around the wound like a surgeon, and she pulls the cloth tight, making an effective bandage. I roll my shoulders, testing it. The bandage holds, and I can't help but be surprised at her medical skills.

"Nice job! How'd you learn to do that?" I ask. She gives a modest smile and replies, "Well, my father used to run a small hospital back home, and I used to help do the small tasks like wrap bandages and stuff like that."

I stand up and stretch my arms. "You're an expert. The wound isn't even uncomfortable in the least," I say, and I ruffle her hair. I guess it was like how I used to ruffle Vespa's hair back home.

"_Vespa, it's not true, is it?" The young boy stands there, holding his beanie in his hand, which was really too big for him anyway. The elder girl just sits there, silently, closing her eyes. After a while, she reluctantly nods her head, tears beginning to run down her cheeks. The boy leans against the wall, a look of disbelief in his eyes. "No, she's not dead. Lynn is NOT dead!"_

"Kodi? Are you…okay?" Selene's voice brings me back to the arena. I blink my eyes quickly before replying, "Yeah, I'm fine, Lynn."

I take in a sharp breath when I realize what I've said. Selene looks at me questioningly, but this time it penetrates harder than when she looked at me back after the Gamemakers Session.

I try to change the subject, saying quickly, "Say, how 'bout we take rest up in the trees. It's getting dark." To my surprise, she shrugs and says cheerfully, "Okay!"

So we climb up I tree and belt ourselves to a sturdy branch. I don't' know if these leather belts will hold our weight, but hey, beggars can't be choosers. A projection flashes across the screen seven tributes are dead today, one of which was killed by me.

She was a complete stranger. She had a family whom I didn't know, friends whom I didn't know, and a life that I didn't know. So why was I caring so much?

Of course, I already know the answer. I care because in every dead tribute's eyes, I see Lynn's staring right back at me. And when I look back down at my hands, they aren't mine. They are the hands of girl who killed my twin.

It's crazy how one person can change the lives of many. I wonder what the dead girl's family is feeling right now after watching me kill her. Then I remember, I already know.

The Capitol anthem ceases and the projection fades into black. Selene huddles close to me and leans her head on my shoulders. Her dark hair was kept in a ponytail, and yet her bangs hang over her face delicately. Her emerald eyes close and her chest slowly and rhythmically rises up and down.

Except for her eyes, you could easily tell she was from the poor area like me. If you didn't know any better, you'd think the two of us were related. No, that's not true. We are not related. We are NOT…

_The boy in the beanie watches the screen intently. The entire day is replayed, and the boy's heart is racing, hoping that the recap would end and his fears would cease. But the recaps don't soon enough. Because, at that moment, it shows that scene. That scene, which would be etched into his mind forever. The boy only sees the 15 second clip once, but that is enough. Enough for him to collapse to the ground, sobbing the dead girl's name over and over.  
>The boy has grown up much too soon.<em>

The nightmares. I still have them. But now, they're real.

* * *

><p><strong>RREEVVIIEEWW!<strong>


	10. Miracle Kid: 1 in 16

**Sorry if the chapters aren't as good as they used to be. With school work and all that, I haven't had as much time to write as i used to. But i still hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kodi Nyquist<span>**

It was cold that night. Up in the pines, the wind flowed swiftly, blanketing every branch with its cold breath. And it made sure it didn't spare us.

I actually didn't realize how high we were until the middle of the night. It was a good thing our belts held, because if it didn't, we would have definitely been on our way down the hard way. If we didn't manage to kill ourselves by cracking our skull open, then the noise would have attracted anyone around us to finish us off.

Selene and I were huddled together for warmth, yet it was difficult because finding a branch big enough for the both of us wasn't an easy challenge.

I had an almost restless night. If the wind didn't keep me up, then my nightmares did. Probably only got two hours of complete sleep. And surprisingly, despite being next to my fidgeting and twitching, Lynn...wait, _Selene_, slept like a baby. Like…like a baby…

_The boy and his sister, now teenagers, could only watch as mother lay in the hospital bed, screaming in agony. Her legs were spread, and by the opening was the nurse, encouraging their mother. After many minutes of contractions and pain, the nurse smiled happily. In her arms was a baby, no bigger than 6 pounds. When the nurse said it was a boy, the one in the beanie gave a small chuckle while the sister heaved a sigh. But the young man's smiles soon turned to anguish, when he saw the blood spreading on his mother's bed sheet. The blood…_

"Wake up, Kodi. Wake up!"

I shoot up to see Lynn…no Selene staring down at me, her hand placed on my chest. "You were crying in your sleep, Kodi. I…I didn't know what to do. Are you okay?"

I try to take a deep breath to slow down my racing heart, and lie, "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine."

She doesn't look like she believes me, and I am proven correct when she asks, "You were screaming 'Blood', Kodi. I don't think that's exactly _good_. I thought you'd wake up the whole arena"

"No, really, I'm…I'm fine," I reply. The two of us then unbuckle our belts and slide down the tree, holding our packs on our backs. We trudged through the woods, looking for edible plants and animals. Lynn…Selene is great with her javelin. She is able to spear three wild geese, which we attach to our belts.

Along the way, Selene questions, "Who's Leo?" I am actually caught off guard by this question, even though I should have expected it when she talked about the blood earlier. But this girl was my teammate, and I knew I shouldn't be keeping any secrets. So I draw in a deep breath, and begin with, "Leo is my baby brother. Right now he's two. And…I love him. A lot.

"He sounds cute," Selene remarks, her dimples showing in her smile.

"Yeah, well we call him the Miracle Kid," I say, readjusting my bracelet. Selene asks, "Why?"

I wish she hadn't asked that. Because memories once again began to flood my head. Leo. My little brother. The one who'd never see his father. The one who, at just 5 months, almost died.

_The teenaged boy with the beanie was sprinting down the road at high speeds. In his arms he cradled a delicate bundle of flesh. But the baby in his arms was struggling to breathe. The boy's face was drawn in urgency. Inside, there was nothing but fear. But the boy could not look down. Because he had already seen it once. The thin trail of blood, running down his baby brother's smooth cheeks…_

I clasped my head, clenching my teeth in agony. _No more….please, _I thought. But I fell to my knees, spilling the gooses wrapped around my belt. Voices kept running through my mind. My baby brother…my little sister.

"_I'm older than you by a full minute!"  
>"You know how much I hate it when you say that, Kodi! It doesn't matter anyway, we're still twins!"<br>"Yeah, it matters 'cause that means I'm always first."_

Not exactly true. She _was_ the first to die. And I can't shake this feeling that I'm going to follow soon enough.

**Marquette Tetra**

They snore. Yes, that's right. They all snore, every single one of them. It's like hearing six sick elephants breathe in at the same time. If it wasn't for the fact that they were Careers, they probably would have been killed in a flash. But everyone else is afraid of them, so they live. For now.

It's finally my turn to take watch, which is good because now I can make my escape. But it's bad because, well, now I've got six burly Careers ready to kill me if I wake them up.

They had me station myself on top of the opening of the Cornucopia, which is inconvenient because they decided to sleep in a circle around it. I'm also only armed with a knife; my javelin is in the weapons pile a few yards away from the Cornucopia. I'm also going to need food if I'm going alone, which is located on the exact opposite side of the weapons pile. So I'll have to sneak off of the top of the Cornucopia, maneuver my way to the weapons pile, and then maneuver the opposite way to get my food. Maybe I should've thought this one out better.

Before I can convince myself to chicken out, I position myself right above the opening of the Cornucopia. No one is sleeping inside, so it's easy for me to just slip down undetected. Step 1: Check.

Step 2: Get my javelin from the weapon's pile. Gordon is closest to the pile, but if he's anything like when we shared a room at the Training Center, it should be easy to sneak past him.

I tip-toe my way around him, my knife held safely in my hands. I take a glance at his ugly face. He's like a hibernating walrus with chest hair. Well, actually, walruses are probably smarter than this oaf. I quietly chuckle at my own joke. It's sort of sad, I know. But it's how I manage to stay calm.

My javelin is right in the middle of the pile, underneath some bows and throwing knifes. If I was good at those weapons then believe me I would take them. But, unfortunately, I can't hit a target with either of them, so I will just have to pick my javelin from the pile.

My brother and I used to have this really old game called Jenga, where you have to slip out a block without tipping the entire tower over. Well this was kind of like it, except bigger and deadlier. It's a good thing I always won.

My hands delicately slip out the javelin without as much as a squeak. Step 2: Piece of cake. Time for the last step: the food.

This was the hardest part, because one of the Careers, a girl from 1, planted herself right next to the food. I maneuver past her to the other side of the stack. I grab one of the packs from the top and start plucking bits and pieces from the pile of food. I spy a tasty-looking can of clam chowder on the side of the pile, and, being from the sea, I can't resist trying to grab it.

Big mistake. I remember when Kory played Jenga, he would pick a piece that seemingly looked harmless, but when the entire block was out, the tower would slide and fall. That's what sort of happened when I took the soup.

The entire pile didn't fall, luckily. But a bag of apples teetering on the edge did. Right on the girl's head.

I held my breath, hoping she was a heavy sleeper like Gordon. But I would have no such luck. When I saw her eyes slip open, my instincts jumped in.

The girl opens her mouth to warn the others, but I quickly cover her mouth with my hand. Then I jerk my head away and close my eyes, bringing my javelin to her chest. "I'm so sorry," is all I whisper as my javelin pierces her lungs.

I don't stay around long enough to hear her air expelling from her chest. I don't need any more of those things clogging up my conscience.

Already I am running into the woods, away from this death trap town. The cameras are probably zooming in on me right now, capturing every detail of my terrified, guilt-ridden face. The entire time, I look down, thinking _Oh God, I did it again. Another life taken because of me_.

But I had to so I could survive, right? _Am I really that selfish? That girl had family. And so did that boy from 6. Now they'll never see their beloved children again. And all you can think about is yourself? _

I hate killing, just like how I hate the Capitol, and how I hate what I am becoming. That's what the Hunger Games do to you. They turn you into a monster. But I can't be a monster; I just came here to prove my father wrong.

If I had realized this was what I'd have to go through to prove him wrong, then I never would have stepped up to that platform. Never left my brother's comforting arms and soft blue eyes.

Out here, the cold wind on my back is all I'm getting.

**Selene Maynard**

One second we're having a small conversation in the woods. And the next second, by ally is on the ground, clutching his head, screaming through his teeth, "The blood! The blood!"

It's all I can do to try not to cry, but I can't help think that this was my fault. I shouldn't have asked him about Leo, or why they called him "The Miracle Kid". Something must have happened to him, something that scarred Kodi for life.

I knew we were sitting ducks out here, but I couldn't leave him here in agony. "Kodi! Kodi, stop it. You're scaring me!" I cry, shaking his shoulder. Yes, the tears have begun to fall. But I can't help it, seeing him like this.

But my ally doesn't respond. Instead, he sits there, rocking back and forth, chanting his baby brother's name. finally, I can't take it anymore. So I smack his face hard as I whimper out, "Kodi, snap out of it!"

It does the trick. Kodiak holds his cheek, which was now red from the slap. He is still breathing hard, but his eyes seem more clear and his face less troubled. Good, he's back. Relief floods my brain, and I hug him tight. Tears are still running down my cheek, but I manage to whisper, "Are you okay?"

He takes my shoulder and says, "Yeah, thanks Selene." He wipes a tear of his face before wiping one of my own, and says, a little embarrassed, "Listen, I'm…I'm really sorry for worrying you. It's just…just that…"

He pauses in mid-sentence, as if he's not sure what to say. So I try to muster up as much reassurance I can and reply, "It's fine Kodi. It's my fault for asking. Just…just don't do it again." The boy gives a sad half-grin and says, "I'll do my best Lyn-" Kodi takes a quick sigh and finishes, "Selene."

There was that name again. Lynn. I don't know who she was, or why Kodi thought of her so much. But I don't want to ask, because I don't want to see him like that ever again.

Even though it's only about two o'clock, the two of us take refuge once again in the trees. We don't get a chance to cook our geese, so instead we eat some hard bread I found by the Cornucopia.

As we lie in that tree, I can't help but worry for Kodiak. He looks like all his energy has drained out of him. finally, my worries get the best of me, and I ask, "Is something on your mind?"

He looks at me, gives a small grin and replies, "Nah. Nothin'"

I can't help but scoff and say, "C'mon Kodi. I know you're thinking about something."

Kodi laughs and ruffles my hair (I always like it when he does that) and says, "You're way too smart for a twelve year old, you know that?"

I give him that best smug look I can and say, "Yeah, I know. Say, would you feel a bit better if I tell you something about my family?"

"As long as you're okay with it," he whispers, shrugging his shoulders.

"Kay, so here goes. My dad works at one of the factories, no surprise there. There's me, my brother who is two years younger than me. Then there are the twins, Kam and Kym." I notice him bite his lip when I mention the twins, but I decide to continue because hopefully it'll get his mind off of whatever is bugging him.

"I've got one older brother who's twenty-one. He helps sell some television monitors to the ones over at the Capitol. He's got a family that he has to provide for, of course. But any spare change he can get, he sends to us. But, you know, we've got 6 mouths to feed in our house, so what my dad makes and what my brother makes isn't enough. So I try to chip in, selling used electronics to the other people in District 3." I pause, taking in a deep breath. I wait to see if Kodi says anything, but he just nods his head, concentrating intensely on the story. So I continue.

"And to make things worse, my mom…well she's not exactly in the best condition right now. See…" I try to finish the sentence, but the air catches in my throat. I've said this to my neighbors countless times before. And yet, now I can't get the words out. I already feel the tears coming on. But I can't cry anymore. I promised them I'd be brave. I promised that I would be strong so sponsors would help me win. But the words just won't come.

Luckily, they don't have to. Kodi waves his hand by my mouth and says, "You don't need to go on, Selene. I get it. and… I'm sorry for your mom."

"Yeah, thanks," I say half-heartedly. I guess he sees my downcast face, so he picks up my chin and says cheerfully, "How 'bout I tell some funny stories back home? We've got tons of sunlight left, might as well pass the time." Kodi somehow manages to cheer me up with that statement, and I nod quickly.

Kodi doesn't get very far into his story, which was about his friend Garl who liked to eat. Because we hear a snapping below us, followed by the sliding of a rope against the tree. We try to jump off the tree, but it's too late. Before we know it, we are strapped against the trunk, held by thick, strong rope, at the mercy of whoever sees us first.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhh...cliffhanger. Tough. So, anyway, what...is...up internet? The numbers in the title are for the head count <em>after<em> the current chapter, not before. So technically it's like a little sneak peak to see if any carnage happens. Anyways, thanks for reading this and please REVIEW!**


	11. Murder Does That to People: 1 in 14

**What...is...up internet. I'm back. It's been a while, but finally, here is the moment you've probably (hopefully) been waiting for!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kodi Nyquist<span>**

"I'm…I'm sorry about your mom," I whisper. Selene mumbles something half-heartedly, but I can tell by the look on her face that something is wrong.

I know I have to cheer her up somehow, but I don't exactly know how I can. Everyone in the poor section of District 3 has had hard lives. But it always hits home when someone as young as Selene is affected by poverty and hardship. Especially for me.

"How 'bout I tell some funny stories back home? We've got tons of sunlight left, might as well pass the time," I ask. Yeah, it's a pretty bad attempt to try to cheer her up. But she does manage a small grin, so I guess it works.

So I begin with a story about Garl and apples. But I don't get the chance to finish, because before we know it, a thick brown rope slams us against the tree.

The rope is latched tightly around my chest, feet, and neck. The rough length of rope digs into my wrist, turning the skin underneath it red and raw. It's wrapped so tightly around my chest that I can barely take in a good breath.

"Okay, okay. Don't panic! Whatever you do Selene, do NOT panic. Just-just don't, don't' don't don't…don't, do not panic. I said DON'T PANIC, STOP PANICKING!" I chatter out, swerving my head around.

"Kodi…stop," Selene commands, rolling her eyes. "Can you reach the knife in your…"

Selene is interrupted by the sound crunching brush below us. The sound keeps advancing closer and closer; the forest's leaves rustling with the movement. "Maybe…maybe they didn't hear us," I mumble, hoping I'm right. But the sound just keeps getting closer, and it's apparent that it's not stopping.

"Okay then, maybe they're…friendly," I continue, trying to sound reassuring.

"Kodi, we're going to die, aren't we?" Selene inquires. So much for reassuring.

"You are being very pessimistic young lady. Maybe they'll take us prisoners or something," I reply, except now I don't sound so confident.

"I just want to say, Kodi, that I'm glad to have been your partner." I close my eyes and let out a deep breath. I open them to see Selene's emerald eyes staring back at me. _Kat, I'm sorry. I wish I could see you one last time…_

The advancing figures emerge from the shrubbery below. My last hope was that it was Marquette who would pop out of those woods. I was wrong.

Instead, out pops two figures, a boy and a girl. They both look like they haven't had a good meal in their whole lives. Their cheek bones protruded from their face and the clothes they wore fit loosely around their body. Normally this would be a good thing, since poorer people are usually kinder than others. It's sad really, but true.

But these two definitely did not want to free us. I could tell from their evil sneers and the murderous look in their eyes. "Well, well, welly well well, what do we have here Vi?" the boy says, motioning upwards with his sword.

"Looks like some animals got stuck in a trap, Faust," the girl replies, holding a staff. The two stick figures begin to climb the tree, and judging by their swiftness I'd say they were from either District 7 or 11.

The pair situated themselves in front of our trapped bodies, inspecting them. I take this time to ask, "So, uh, I don't suppose you'd be letting us go?"

The boy, Faust, stuck his sword into the branch, leans in close, and replies, "Hah, I think you know the answer to that, mate." His breath smells like he ate a decaying rat or something.

"Since I'm nice, I'm going to tell you what we're going to do. Me an' Veranda here are gonna carve out your skulls like jack-o-lanterns, see? Then, we'll gut ya' like a hen and throw you out into the forest, mate. Don't that sound like fun?"

"I think I'd be more fun if you let us go," I comment calmly. This time it is Veranda's turn to speak.

"Fat chance, beanie boy. Say, you're from District 3, ain't ya? The _Children of Lighting_, yeah." She stops to roll her eyes and scoff. "More like Children of Idiots, gettin' yourself stuck in here. Don't think it'd be in the spirit of the Games to just let you go."

"Please, just free us. You're not going to kill a little girl, are you?" I plead. I glance over at Selene. But instead for seeing her strapped to the tree, I see another girl. Hazel eyes, blond hair with brown streaks, tied up into a pony-tail. Blood, oozing from her neck. The same image that haunts my nightmares.

I shut my eyes, and blurt out, "Take me, and let her live."

The girl, now reverted back into Selene, shouts, "No! No, no, you're not going to do that Kodi. I'm not going to let you!"

Faust plucked out his sword and held it to my throat saying, "Settle down, mates. We're not letting either of you go. You guys are famous, see? That's something I envy about you two. But, if we kill you, then we'll be the ones who'll be known as the 'District that killed the _Children of Lightning'."_

I squint and spit out, "Envy's one of the deadly sins. So you can just go to hell."

The boy just sneers holds his sword to my mouth, replying, "Yeah, well so's killing, mate."

"You're stupider than you look. And trust me, that's hard to do," I sneer. Obviously, Faust doesn't take too kindly to that comment. He raises his sword, letting out and evil cackle. Then, he brings the sword to my cheek, and the blade begins to dig into my face.

The next few seconds was a blur. And it all started when the rope went slack. All of a sudden, the length of rope found itself lying at my feet. At that moment, my instincts kick in.

I charge into Faust, his blade slicing through my cheek. The pain doesn't stop my relentless tackle though. The impact disarms him, the sword twirling down through the air. And a second later, Faust and I join it.

I hold Faust below me while he struggles to break free. But I am easily stronger than him, and I manage to keep him pinned. He screams, "Bloody hell, mate. Let go!" But it's too late. Before we know it, we hit the ground. Hard.

I hear a large "_Crack!" _and I realize Faust has stopped struggling. I take a quick glance at his face and I quickly wish I hadn't. Because his head wasn't there. It was a few feet away, lying below a bush. Disgusted, I turn away toward the trunk of the tree, just as a cannon blast signals his death.

There is a ruckus in the tree and I see a lone figure punching Veranda hard in the jaw. I wonder if it's Selene at first, but then I see her dropping down from behind the truck. I look back up to see Veranda lying still on the branch, and the lone figure begins to descend.

My heart stops when I see the red hair.

**Marquette Tetra**

The skinny girl's temple is greeted by the impact of my knuckles. Her body falls onto the branch, limp. Satisfied, I jump down to greet the duo that I saved. Boy was I in for a surprise.

When I saw that beanie cap, I took all my will power not to dash towards him. He looks just as surprised as I probably do however, and he gasps, "What…what are you doing here?"

"Not exactly how i would greet someone who saved my life," I reply sarcastically, curling my lips downward. But on the inside, I'm just relived to see him safe.

"Sorry, it's just that, y'know…I wasn't exactly expecting to see you here," Kodi answers. Next to him is Selene, grinning, happy to see me. And on the other side is a headless body with blood pooling around the neck. Nice little picture there.

"Want to get out of here before that girl up there wakes up?" Kodi's voice snaps me out of my trance, and I agree. Then the three of us head away from that tall, ancient tree and the two limp bodies that lay near it.

xXxXxXx

After about 30 minutes, we stop at a clearing far away. Behind us is the waterfall at the edge of the arena. The faint sound of a cannon rises over the sound of gushing water spraying mist high into the air. It's a good way to give us cover.

Tired, we sit on the ground where Selene begins with a happy little squeal followed by a hug. "Nice to see someone's wanted to see me," I say sarcastically. Just for good measure, I roll my eyes for Kodi to see.

"It's not like I'm _not_ happy, it's just that I wasn't exactly expecting to see you…so soon," he replies defensively. He takes off his beanie and gives such an apologetic face that I can't help but laugh.

"Naw, I'm just joking with you Kodi. But I really am glad I found you…two." I add that last word so he doesn't get the feeling that I'm, you know, attracted to him. Too bad I really suck at being discreet.

Although I'm pretty sure he knows already, he acts like nothing's going on. But everything is going on. The Hunger Games, the murders, my feelings for him, even the thoughts of my father. All of it just keeps swirling around in my head. I wonder if he's having a mental breakdown like I am right now. If he is, then he's got one hell of a poker face.

Night falls, and faces flash across the sky. The first is of the boy from District 7 Kodi had pushed off the tree. I still can't get the sight of his headless body lying limp at Kodi's feet. Then there's the face of the girl whose throat I pierced with my javelin. Nice, The Headless Horsemen and the Human Pincushion. I can already tell what tonight's nightmares will be about.

The only other face in the sky was of a female from 10. She had a limp when she walked, so I'm actually surprised she got this far. Made it further than nine others, I'll give her that.

I ponder on this for a little bit. Ten down, thirteen more to go. That's thirteen kids standing between me and going home to see my brother. Unfortunately, two of those kids happen to be Kodiak and Selene. And I already know that is not going to end well.

I glance over at Selene who is already tuckered out, spread over a patch of moss sleeping_. It's obvious that I'm not going to kill an innocent little girl._

Or am i? I killed my ally, albeit one that was still obnoxious and rude. But she _was_ my teammate, and how do I know that I won't do the same to these two.

_But these two are different. They like me, and I like them. There's no possible way I could stoop as low as the kill them._

Oh, but if only I was so sure about it. But I'm capable of murder, that's a fact.

_Am I turning into a monster? I've killed two people, and attacked another. What's to say I won't try it on them? _

There isn't, and that is why I'm screwed. On top of that, I'm beginning to argue with myself. How awesome.

Before I have the chance to spiral further into craziness, Kodi shakes my arm. "Mind if I tell you something?" he inquires in his calm, gentle voice. "No problem," I say quietly while ready to pull my hair out.

He begins, "So I've got a plan—" _on how to kill you._

"To deal with our Career problem—" _the only problem I have is finding a way to murder you._

"In one quick swoop." _No, I can't. I can't kill you. I love you, and I hate you for it. Making things so complicated._

DAMN these voices in my head. It's like I'm bipolar, only a hundred times worse. Murder tends to do that to people.

I can't lose my sanity. Not if I want to see Kory again. Need to keep my head clear, need to stop stressing out, need to stop worrying. Which is pretty much the opposite of what the Hunger Games is about.

Inside, I want to scream and sob in frustration. On the outside, I grin confidently and whisper calmly, "Alright, I'm all ears."

* * *

><p><strong>For once, it seems Kodi is the sane one... naw, just kidding. Anyway, hope it hasn't been too long since my last update. But hey, thanks for any readers who have been waiting patiently and take the time to...REVIEW!<strong>


	12. Toasty!: 1 in 9

**Kodi Nyquist**

"I hope you really know what you're doing."

I swear, that's the fifth time Marquette has asked that, and truthfully it's getting really annoying. Just like the last few times, I reply softly, "Don't worry, I know what to do."

The three of us left camp about two hours before the sun comes up. Although we've been trekking through these woods for a while, I've been trying to keep my conversations with Marquette down to a minimum. It's not that I don't want her there; in fact, I'm glad she found us. I trust her, and I know the feeling is mutual. But every time I see that seashell shape laced onto her jacket, all I think about is—

_The blood. The little girl lay lifeless on the ground. The brute that killed her now stands with a smirk on her face, wiping her spear of the twelve-year-old's blood. "Let's see your little smile now," the D4 girl snarls viciously. The boy with the beanie, watching from hundreds of miles away, wanted nothing more than for that monster to die. But he knew that it would never bring her sister back._

I can't bring Lynn back. I've known that from the beginning. Then why do I still have these nightmares? Before I can question myself even further, I snap back to the task at hand. It's almost time for my plan, and what I'm about to do requires skilled hands and a focused mind. And I'm pretty sure thinking about blood and death is the opposite of focus.

We are nearing our destination of the abandoned town, the moon still hanging high up in the sky. That's when Marquette suddenly asks, "You look really tense, Kodiak. Are you…okay?"

I try my best to make eye contact without looking down at the seashell and lie, "First of all, you can call me Kodi. And second, I'm not that tense. Maybe a little nervous because of the plan."

That part was true. I _was_ a little nervous about it. After all, killing people isn't something I've gotten used to. That girl by the lake was a total fluke; I barely even knew what happened. And I hadn't meant to kill Faust, I just acted on instinct. But this was _planned _murder. And if there is anything I knew about legal issues, it's that planned murder is worse than one out of instinct. Then again, they both involve killing, so they're not good either way.

Finally, we reach the outskirts of the city. The moon is beginning to set, so we only have about 30 minutes before daybreak. Selene, who I realize hasn't said a single word until now, utters, "Can you run the plan by us one more time Kodi?"

I nod, take the point of my knife, and draw a crude diagram of the town. "Okay, so here's the Cornucopia. To the west, I noticed a couple of metal-plated sheds with power lines handing over it." I direct my knife to a square to the right of the triangle that is the Cornucopia.

"First we have to cut the lines so they come in contact with the shed," I continue, making a snipping motion with my fingers. "The power is probably shut off, but still, be really careful. When we're done, I'm going to head down to the circuit breaker, which is here. Once you see me at the circuit breaker, I'm going to give you sixty seconds to lead the Careers into the sheds, where I'll connect the wires, electricity will surge through, and then…"

"Fried Careers," Marquette finishes, a smile playing across her lips. I smile back, satisfied with my plans. At first, when I saw this town, I thought of it as an inconvenience. Like a fortress for the Careers who already have an advantage. But as I lay there last night, I thought of how this place was perfect for a guy from District 3. An electronic nerd with an expansive knowledge of how things work is thrown into an arena full of power lines and circuits. I suppose it doesn't get any better than that.

I nod and finish off saying, "So, are we clear?"

Selene raises her hand, which I try to stifle a giggle at. "C'mon Selene, it's not elementary school. You don't need to raise your hand," I laugh.

She shrugs and gives her winning smile—_Lynn's smile—_and says, "Sorry Kodi, force of habit. Anyway, what if we're still in the sheds when you connect the wires?"

I don't need to answer that sentence, because Marquette does that for me. With a flip of her hair, she mutters, "You don't want to find out."

xXxXx

On top of the shed, Marquette slices through the cable as Selene and I guide it down onto the metal roof. Luckily, my guess that the power was off was right. _Not for long_, I thought as the last cable is placed onto the metallic roofing.

"You know what you're doing, right?" Marquette inquires before I slip down off the roof. I roll my eyes and reply for the seventh time, "Yes, I'm sure I've got it handled."

Marquette blushes and timidly says, "Well, yeah, I guess you should know. After all, you _are_from District 3. You guys probably learned all this stuff in school."

In truth, I really learned my electronic skills from my dad. It has always run in the family, dating back to my great-great-grandparents. The Nyquists have been the electronic whizzes in D3 for a while now. I still remember my father, teaching me how fix our old television…

_Calloused hands delicately weaved the wires in and out. The man began to grin as a little spark jumped between the two copper lines.  
>The room turned into a factory. The television became gears and pistons. Then came the crash. Then, the blood…<em>

I slip away without saying a word back to my team. The circuit is a pretty good stretch away from the Cornucopia, so nothing to distract me from my work. That is, except for the flashbacks. I don't know which is worse; that, or five angry Careers marching up the street.

I jam the knife into the cover, prying it open. Underneath, wires of all colors hang; red, blue, green, yellow. To any other person, it would have looked like a jumbled mess. But to me, it was my canvas. In my head, I start to count, _One. Two. Three._

I'm about to reach down when I look over my shoulder. Imagine my surprise when I saw someone crouching right next to me, peeking from behind my head. Not of a Career, or my teammates for that matter. No, this was someone I haven't seen in a_ long_ time. She was older since I last saw her, yet somehow it felt as if I had seen her yesterday. Then again, I guess technically I've been seeing her every night for four years.

Her blonde hair was swept over her head, her hazel eyes shone with intrigue. A golden leaf bracelet was looped around her wrist. And her smile…her winning smile.

"How it hanging bro?" My fingers grasp onto one of the wires as I slowly respond, "H…hey Lynn."

"Sooooo….you gonna fix those wires or what?"

"It's been a while, little sis," I reply as I try to twist the wires. But my hand just keeps trembling, and I can't make it stop.

"You know how much I hate it when you call me that! And yeah, I guess it's been a while," she complains. I can feel her hand on my shoulder. _But she's not real, and yet…_

"Jeez, Kodi. You know how much I hate it when you're in trouble," she says, raising her eyebrows in distress.  
>"Well, I don't see how much more 'in trouble' I can get," I reply bitterly.<br>"But you have to listen, Kodi. You need to stop worrying—"

With that, I pull hard on one of the wires, and my finger gets a sharp jolt. But I don't care about the pain. I wheel around to face the apparition that is my twin, and utter, "Stop worrying? Lynn, _you're dead_! And I can't go around one second without thinking of you! You just keep flashing into my brain, and it's making me go insane! How can I stop worrying?"

I slump to the ground, tears dropping to the floor. Sliding off my beanie, I run my fingers through my messy, brown hair. I'm ready to give up. Maybe just kill myself and then be rid of all this pressure. But then I feel the warmth of Lynn's hands around my wrists. Feel them guide me back to the wires. Feel them slowly manipulate the wires until two rest in my hands.

Ever so softly, I whisper through tear stained eyes, "I'd forgotten how great you were with electronics, sis."

"C'mon Kodi, it runs in the family." My twin lets go, revealing the leaf bracelet around my wrist. I had the urge to keep holding onto her, never releasing my grasp for one second. My twin sister, the one I never wanted to let go. The best friend I wished had never left. And now she was leaving again.

But my hands are still latched to the wires, and behind me, Lynn whispers gently, "You know what to do. Fifty-seven, fifty-eight, fifty-nine…"

"Sixty," I finish with a nod. Then, a spark.

* * *

><p><strong>Marquette Tetra<strong>

Kodi slinks off the roof without saying a word. "Fine then, don't talk to me. That's cool," I remark. Behind, Selene giggles.

"You're kinda funny," she says once she takes her hand away from her mouth.

"Funny in a weird way or funny 'Haha'?" I ask while scratching my nose.

"In a 'Haha' way, of course!" she answers while giving a grin. Which, by the way, is so adorable it could melt anyone's heart.

Selene continues, "I think it's amazing how you're so funny given the circumstances. I mean, what with the Games and all." Now that's an interesting thought. Truthfully, I thought I was being a total downer. As I said before, murder does that to people. But I guess not.

Without thinking, I reply, "Well, laughter is something most people can't afford. So might as well make use of it while you still have it." _Well, where did that come from?, _I think. Deep down, I wonder how long I'll be able to follow those words. Actually, I'm pretty tempted to blurt, _Do as I say, not as I do_, but then I'd sound too much like my father. My hypocritical, tyrannical, evil, abusive, monster of a father.

Selene taps my shoulder to get my attention, which is something I've noticeably been lacking for these past few days, and whispers, "Kodi's at the circuit. I think it's time to go."

I give a small grunt of approval as I check the Cornucopia, which is actually within throwing distance of the shed. I can make out the Careers, minus the girl I killed of course, now wide awake and checking their supplies. Then I see the pile of smooth stones, the kind that lines sidewalks and ponds, below us at the entrance of the shed. And a plan immediately pops into my head. A dastardly plan. It was probably also going to be the most fun the two of us are going to have in a while. And fun is a luxury we should make full use of, right?

"Wanna play a game?" I utter deviously. I don't have to turn back to know that Selene is grinning from ear to ear.

xXxXx

Selene gets the first hit. The hollow sound of a rock against Gordon's head is probably the most satisfying sound I've heard in a while. But, not surprisingly, he rubs his head as though it were some fly or something. But that's okay, we weren't throwing to kill. We just need them to look back.

Sure enough, the Careers spin around to see Selene and I waiting. "What's up _team_? Did you miss me?" I shout, tossing another rock at them. This time it catches the girl from District 2 in the leg.

"Well, Marquette, I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to come back for more. Thanks for saving us the trouble," Gordon replies angrily.

"As much as I _love_ the intelligent conversation with you, we've gotta scoot. Stuff to do, more shit to steal. Y'know how it works," I shout back. They're probably steaming now by the subtle mention of my theft. Now hopefully, they'll take the bait.

Gordon responds with a guttural roar much like a bear. He raises his sword and leads the Careers on a charge straight towards the shed. But all can do I shake my head and smile. The rage on his face is a little unnerving, but that didn't hide his stupidity of taking the bait. I take Selene's hand and we race inside the shed, which was about to become a toaster oven. All we need to do is make sure we're not fried along with them.

I don't know why anyone would make a tool shed made entirely out of metal, but if Kodi's plan works, I'm not going to really complain. The little compartment is dark, damp, and smells of fertilizer. The shed should be able to fit all five of the Careers, albeit barely. Luckily, there's an old rusted back door that can easily be jammed from the outside with my javelin. I can think right now is, _Wow, this plan's actually going to work_.

Selene and I squeeze our way through the door, but not before Gordon throws his sword, lodging it in the metal frame. "Whoa-ho, man! You mad bro?" I call out, peeking my face out for just a split second to taunt him. Then, with a satisfied grin, I begin to shut the door.

At least, that was the plan anyway. But before the rusted old door could creak shut, something blocks its path. Gordon's sword.

It was only one second of lost time. But it was all the Careers needed to bust through that little space, led by Gordon and Lito. The impact of the door smashes me right into the hard concrete. And there was this little voice in my head that sounded eerily like my father, taunting, _Well that's a bit of bad luck, ain't it sweetheart?"_ For once, my father and I agreed on something.

And to think, all this bad luck occurred within the space of a minute. A minute. _Sixty seconds._

The moment my stupid mind begins to wrap around that idea, there is a sharp crack, and the smell of burning flesh begins to fill the air. The sword hilt radiates electricity, and the spark sends Lito and Gordon sprawling into the ground. The hair of the males from D1 and 2 stand up on end and dazzling sparks arch from between them. One of them is grasping onto the metal door frame, and from the point of his grip I can see smoke rising up from his skin. It is truly a comical sight; if you get past the foaming mouth and violent muscle spasms.

And just as suddenly as it started, the sparks stop. From my spot on the ground, I spy Gordon and Lito's unmoving bodies lying flat on the concrete. Grinning, I pick myself up, dust off my pants, and ask Selene, "Well that was pretty good timing, wasn't it?"

I'm about to inspect their bodies when I realize there's no answer. I whirl around to see nothing but the empty backyards of the abandoned suburbs. No Selene in sight. Which meant she was lost, alone, in this abandoned city full of who knows what. Maybe some mutts ready to pounce on their next victim, or other tributes who heard the sound of Kodi's trap.

I take a look back at the bodies of the fallen Careers, their skin still smoking from the electricity. If I don't hurry, they aren't going to be the only corpses strewn across this God-forsaken town.

* * *

><p><strong>What...is...up readers? I've been trying to update once a week, but I've been getting a little busy lately, so sorry if i take a bit too long. But don't worry, I'm still writing in my free time, so hopefully i can keep chugging out chapters. But in the meantime...<strong>

**REVIEW! /)^3^(\**


	13. Guardian Angels: 1 in 10

**Marquette Tetra**

The arena, for once, was still. The orange sunrise gleamed down upon the little city, long gray shadows of buildings engulfing the streets. A soft breeze winded through the town, making an overturned tricycle's wheel slowly turn. A few orange birds have actually summoned the courage to sing their melodic songs. If one didn't know better, they might have actually called this place paradise.

Except for the fact that Selene was missing. And because Kodi was probably going to kill me if I didn't find her. And I mean that literally.

The environment is so calming and peaceful; the complete opposite of how I'm acting right now. To put it bluntly, I'm freaking out.

"Dammit, dammit, where did she go? Why did she leave? Why didn't I see her?" I utter while running around, chasing clues that weren't actually there. I was supposed to guard her, and keep her safe. But I can't guard her if I can't find her.

I scour the town, looking for anything that might lead to Selene. A muddy footprint, a flattened patch of grass, a torn cloth. Anything that would lead me to my little ally.

It's been an hour of searching for Selene while avoiding Kodi. And still, nothing. Frustrated, I finally call out, "SELENE! WHERE ARE YOU!" not even caring of who else was there to hear me. I just needed to her respond.

All I get is the wind. Just like that, the world begins to crumble. My father's nagging voice in my head rears its ugly head again, and says spitefully, "_How do you expect to win if you can't even babysit your own ally?"_

In my mind, I reply, "_I will find her, Dad. She has to be close." _I'm not sure if I truly believe those words.

A voice pipes up again, shouting in anger, "_You're useless Marquette. You had to guard her with your life, and yet you couldn't even keep an eye on her for one minute! One minute…." _This time, though, this voice didn't belong to my father's. This time, it was Kodi. I don't know which was worse, hearing scathing insults from my Dad, or hearing them from the one I loved. "_Useless…useless….you will never amount to anything…you will never be anything but nothing…"_

_Along the craggy coast of District 4, a young red-headed girl has just finished her daily swim. Yesterday had been a huge mix of emotions for the young teen. A single fight with her father was all it took for her emotions to pour out of her. She was looking forward to seeing the only person she trusted, her brother, waiting for her at home.  
>The girl made her way into her mansionprison, and climbed up the stairs into her room, where she was sure her brother would be waiting. Instead, she saw the wicked face of the evil monster that was her father, standing in the bare compartment that was her room. All her possessions had been stripped, her awards were gone, the paint scraped off. All that was left was a stained mattress and a gray, barren box for a room.  
>Before leaving the red-haired girl to stew in her horror, the father leaned down into her ear and whispered, "You will never be anything but nothing, just like this room." Then he slinked out the door as the girl collapsed onto her trashed bed, her tears adding to the stains already splotched all over the mattress.<em>

I hate it. I hate hearing my father's voice, and I hate letting Kodi down even more. So I do what an irrational, love-struck, stressed out teen would do when she hates something. I throw stuff at windows. In this case, my javelin.

The shattering glass pierces the quietness of the once-peaceful arena; the smooth window now becoming a spider web of cracks and holes. Birds retreat into the woods, the wind ceases its calming breeze. Clouds have even begun to block out the sun's warm rays. It is almost as if nature itself sympathizes with my hopeless plight.

It makes me want to break down and cry. I know that I need to keep looking for her, but my body can't continue. Some guardian I turned out to be.

The voice, now my father's again, keeps saying, "_You can't do anything right…nothing right!"_

Slumped next to the broken window, I manage to shout, "STOP IT! Alright, I'm DONE. I—I give up. I just—I just can't do this anymore!"

The voice stops talking, apparently believing my submission. And surprisingly enough, I believe it too. Tired and confused, I tuck my head in between my knees, not wanting to face the town, and my failure.

I hear another voice speaking to me, except this time it is not in my head. The unknown voice says, ever so gently, "You can, Marquette. _We _can." I feel a hand on my shoulder, and even though I don't look up, I already know who it is.

He's _my_ guardian angel.

**Kodi Nyquist**

With her javelin tucked into my armpit, I help Marquette to her feet. Although she is trembling and her face is pale with fear, she has somehow managed to withdraw her tears. _She's tough, I can give her that, _I think while she regains her bearings.

After a moment of awkward silence, Marquette mutters, "Kodi…I'm sorry that you had to see that. It's just—,"

"It's totally fine, Mark. These games—they do this to people. I know I've doubted myself a few times," I tell her. "But you, _we_ can get through it. My father used to say that when life hits hard, hit back ten times harder. And that's what we've gotta do."

That was the motto I've lived by. For my whole life, that was the saying that kept me chugging along. Even after all the tragedies I've gone through, I've learned that you need to dust yourself off and get moving. It's such a shame that it took seeing Marquette break down for me to remember it.

However, there was still "one variable missing from this equation" as my old teacher used to say. Handing the steel javelin over to Marquette, I inquire, "Where's Selene?"

The sad, guilt-ridden look in her eyes tells me everything I need to know. Without waiting for an answer, I grasp her wrist and say urgently, "We need to hurry."

xXxXx

Marquette, still pale and nervous, inquires quietly, "So…are you mad at me or what?"

We've been scrounging every inch of this town for Selene for 30 minutes when Marquette asks me that question. With my most sincere look, I reply, "No way, Mark. I could never get at mad at you." I suppose that was true, except this search was putting that to the test. But no matter how hard I tried, I can't get angry with her. Even though she's a constant reminder to my sister's murder. And speaking of Lynn…

"Wazzup, Kodiak?" the ghost of my sister says, walking next to me. "_When life hits hard, hit back ten times harder._ I can't believe you still remember that one, bro," she adds with a chuckle.

I raise my eyebrow and whisper back, "Of course I do. It was what kept me going after you…"

"Yeah, well, you're going to need it more, Kodi. And soon," she interrupts, smiling sadly. Before I can ask her what she meant, the apparition was gone, and in her place was Marquette asking, "Umm, who are you talking to?"

"Heh, no one. Just, uh, thinking out loud," I utter. Then Lynn pops up against the red, overturned tricycle I always seem to notice.

Without actually saying anything out loud, I think, "_Would you quit it? You're making me look crazy_."

My sister smugly replies, "You don't need me to look crazy, dude. You've been doing a pretty good job by yourself lately."

"_Ha-ha. You're so cool." _I imagine saying. Lynn gives another smug little giggle before disappearing once again.

But my eyes were still trained on the tricycle, or more specifically, what was behind it. For in the background is the little shed Marquette and I turned into a little deathtrap. But something was wrong with this picture.

"Mark, did any of the Careers get away?" I ask her.

She whisper quietly, "No, I'm pretty sure we got all of them."

I clamp onto her hand and begin to sprint in no direction in particular, urgently saying, "Then we've got a problem." What was the problem, you ask? Yes, there were bodies of Careers strewn across the ground. That would have been okay, except for the fact that there were only two bodies. Which meant our makeshift bug-zapper missed a few flies. Three to be exact.

The second thing that hit me was that the bodies were actually still there. Usually, the Gamemakers would have picked up the bodies into their hovercraft by now. The only reasons they wouldn't is if they were still alive, or…..

Someone was close by. And at that moment, as if by coincidence, a blood-curdling scream echoed throughout the deserted town, shouting one word, "KODI!"

And then the adrenaline kicked in.

xXxXx

Marquette and I arrived on the outskirts of the woods just in time to see Selene being held by another girl at knife point. Just in time to hear Selene whimper out, "Kodi." Just in time to whip out my knife and lunge at the lanky figure holding my little ally hostage. Just in time to plunge my rusty knife into the girl's neck, screaming with anger.

Just in time to see the evil female's knife sink into Selene's back.

The girl falls to the ground with me on top of her. After twisting the knife further into the girl's carotid artery, I let her head fall onto the hard dirt, leaving the knife in her neck. A cannon sounds, but I had other things to worry about than her.

Selene lay on the ground, her torso propped up on Marquette's lap. I try my hardest not to focus on the blade sticking out of her back and the blood beginning to drip onto the ground. Instead, I crouch down near her head, wiping away her matted hair. Her eyes, the emerald eyes that reminded me of Kat, were beginning to mist over. Tears begin to slip down her pale face.

"Selene, it's okay. We're here, it'll be okay," I whisper, wiping the little girl's tears. It was a hollow consolation, I know, but it was all I could muster.

"Promise me you guys will win," she utters ever so faintly.

Mark and I simultaneously reply, "Promise."

Selene begins to move her lips again, but I have to bend my head down close to her lips so I could hear it. Her voice was so faint, yet I understood every word she said. With a heavy sigh, I solemnly nod in reply.

Then the smile appears on her face. _Her _smile. The one that would melt anyone's heart.

Or in my case, wrench it out.

And so, with her head cradled in my hands, I begin to rock her to sleep. Her cheeks were no longer stained with tears. In fact, she looked almost serene. Serene Selene.

"Sweet dreams, little one," I whisper gently as I feel her final breath escape her body. Her emerald eyes slide closed for the last time. Then, the cannon fires.

The _Children of Lightning_ minus one.

**Marquette Tetra**

Kodi gently laid her on a patch of grass on her side, so the blade wouldn't hold her up. He slid off his beanie in reverance to our young teammate, not a single tear dripping down his face. Then, he took one of the dandelions popping up along the dirt and placed it in her hair. A final goodbye to a beloved friend.

Lying near the tree line was the girl that killed Selene. It wasn't a Career, but the one who I punched back at the huge oak tree. Veranda, I think was her name. The only reason why we returned to her body was to retrieve the knife plunged into her neck. The blade was dug all the way up to the handle.

We headed as far away from the town as possible. The town was cursed, we decided, and the only thing that is sure to happen there is death and destruction. Behind us, the hovercraft scooped up the two bodies, both victims of these cruel games.

Kodi and I paused in the middle of the woods, during which I said, "Kodi, I'm sorry. If I hadn't lost her, then—."

"Don't do that, Marquette. If you have to blame something, blame these stupid Games, not yourself. Because I certainly don't," he interrupted, taking off his beanie to wipe his forehead.

There was a small moment of silence when I decided to ask, "If you don't mind, what did Selene tell you back there?"

Surprisingly, Kodi smiled lovingly, and I noticed a tear finally appear in the corner of his eye. He answered gently, "She said that no matter where we went, we'd always have a guardian angel to watch over us."

All I could think about was how right Selene really was.

* * *

><p><strong>'Sup internet! So i believe that narrows it down to the final 10, huh? Looks like we're getting close to the end! If there are any mistakes in the counter then let me know, m'kay? In the meantime, please...<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	14. Hitting Back: 1 in 10

**Kodi Nyquist**

So my district partner is dead, two Careers are alive and probably hunting us at this moment, and it's raining. How can this get possibly worse? Big thanks to the Gamemakers for making my, _our_, lives miserable.

Marquette and I have been trudging through this downpour for a few hours, trying to distance ourselves as far away from that damned town as possible. The sun had begun to set, causing the arena to become almost pitch-black, and the torrent of rain has completely reduced the visibility to zero. I can barely go 3 steps without having to wipe the drops out of my eyes.

Luckily, Quid managed to send some bread down, so that's something. Was it a consolation for Selene's death? Because unfortunately, it wasn't working. But hey, I'll give him props for trying, even if the best he could give was soggy loaves of bread.

Despite the pelting rain, roaring winds, and lack of good nourishment, Marquette has been surprisingly quiet throughout our entire trek. I suppose that's okay, because I need some time to think myself.

There's a bright flash of lightning that strikes a tree in the far distance. The bolt illuminates the arena for a second, allowing us to spy a cave a few meters away. Seeing as though we've got nowhere else to go, the two us head towards the rocky cove. But as we head towards the cave, I glance over to see the tall tree the lightning bolt struck, still smoldering red in the darkness. Not on fire, huh? It's another one of the Capitol's genetic experiments. Just another reminder that nothing in this arena is not what it seems.

Mark and I settle down into our makeshift abode. The cave is barely big enough to fit the two of us. In fact, I actually have to stick my feet out in order to squeeze in. We don't have anything to light the tiny alcove, so we just sit there, the only light coming from the periodical bursts of lightning from afar. _I should feel right at home. The Children of Lightning…minus one._

Outside, the faces of the newly deceased are projected on the sky, barely visible from all the rain and storm clouds. But I can still make out the faces, the fried tributes from 1 and 2, Veranda from 7. I hope that the faces of the other Careers would show too. No such luck.

Last of all, Lynn. Shit, no…Selene. The sight of her lifeless body is still fresh in my mind. Her dull emerald eyes, the yellow dandelion I placed in her hair. The jagged knife jammed into her spinal column. Now where have I seen this before? Great, I know who's coming to visit me in my nightmares tonight.

"Kodi," Marquette whispers. It's the first thing she had said to me ever since we left Selene.

"Yeah?" I reply, fiddling around with my rusty old knife.

"About Selene, I'm just…really sorry. I mean, maybe if I had-."

"Don't say it Marquette. It was not your fault, and I can't blame you for anything. If there _is_ anything we should blame, it's these lousy Games," I say. "Heh, Games huh? This isn't a game, it's barbaric."

"I wouldn't say that out loud, Kodi. The Gamemakers aren't going to be too happy," she replies cautiously.

"As if they could make my life any worse," I spit angrily. It's true though, can't really see how things could get worse. Except for me and Marquette dying. _Shit, now I've just made myself feel worse_.

I've decided that I've had enough stress and depression for today, so I mutter, "Let's go to sleep Mark. It's been a long day. Besides, no one can see anything in this downpour, so now's a better time than ever to get some rest."

She nods in agreement. So the two of us squeeze in tight, sharing our body heat to protect us from the cold, harsh rain. I slip my beanie off, meaning to slip them over my hands to keep them from freezing. But instead, I wrap the warm woolen cap around Marquette's cold hands. After all, she's all I've got in the arena now, and I'm not sure if I can take losing another ally to hypothermia. I wonder if Kat's watching me right now, huddled close with another girl I've literally just met about a week ago. But she'll understand; I know she will.

Before I can drift off into whatever nightmare awaited me tonight, I whisper to both my ally and my girlfriend on the other side of the screen, "Good night."

_It was New Year's Day in District 3. It was 6:30 AM, and the first sunrise of the year began to peek over the horizon. Yesterday's nightly celebration had worn off, and almost all the denizens were asleep in their homes. All except two, a young couple barely in their teens, who sat next to a small secluded pond, away from the polluting factories._

_The boy and girl sat there, whispering unintelligibly, their hands interlocked. The boy had a beanie on his head, and his eyes were stained red as if he had been crying recently. The girl, one the other hand, was watching him solemnly, a look of understanding on her pretty face._

_Running his fingers through her soft blond hair, the boy said something quietly. Smiling gently, the girl repeated the words he had said. The two stared into each other's eyes for a second of two, returning the other's affectionate smiles. Then, the couple leaned in close, and their lips locked together in a tender, amorous kiss._

XxXxX

A thunderclap outside wakens me from my sweet slumber. Of course the _one_ time I actually have a dream that doesn't make me piss my pants, and I _have_ to prematurely wake up. It's the middle of the night, and it's still raining cats and dogs outside. Marquette's still sleeping soundly on my shoulder, and I can't help but think of how heavy a sleeper she is. But then again, that's coming from the guy who can't even stay asleep for a single night.

My cheeks feel wet, and I realize that I must have either slipped out into the pelting rain, or I was crying while I was dreaming. It figures that I cried while thinking of probably the happiest moment of my life. But I miss her so much, and it's kind of hard not to be homesick.

"What's up, sunshine?"

At first I think it's Mark making that remark. But no, instead it's a certain blond haired maiden who haunts my dreams. I give an exasperated sigh when I see her.

"What, not happy to see me?" Lynn asks disappointed.

"Well, I can't say I am considering the circumstances. Besides, you're not real," I whisper.

"How so?"

"Because you're probably just another vision I'm making up to comfort myself."

Lynn sits up against the rocks and looks at me straight in the eye. "Well, there's no proof that I'm not a ghost, but there isn't any proof I am either," she says with a smirk. "But, ghost or not, I'm obviously here for a reason, and it's not to comfort you, you conceited asshole."

I can't tell if she's insulting me or poking fun, so I just chuckle. That's my sister's humor for you, sarcastic and cynical.

"All joking aside, bro, there really is a reason I'm back. It's because…I can't help you anymore."

"What?" I inquire.

"You have to let me go, Kodi. You're not going to win unless you let me go. I think I should know, after all, I _did_ lose," she answered bluntly. Let her go? How could I? I watched her die from the very same Games I was in right now, how can I just let that go?

"But-but I need you, Lynn. You're my twin, we're two halves of a whole, remember? I don't…I don't want to be alone," I plead. Not exactly the best argument, but I'm desperate.

The vision/ghost scoffs and says, "Are you stupid? You're _not_ alone. You've got the perfect teammate right there!" Lynn points to Marquette, who is still curled up, asleep.

"Remember bro? When life hits you hard…"

"You hit back ten times harder," I reply solemnly. She's right. As much as don't want to, I have to move on. Easier said than done.

_Damn_, I hate it when she's right. Leave to my dead twin to give me advice. After a deep breath, I answer, "Okay Lynn, I will."

"That's the Kodi I know," my sister says, giving a thumbs up. "Later bro, I know you'll make the right choices. Oh, and Selene and Dad say hi."

Then, just as suddenly as she appeared, Lynn was gone, faded into the dark forest outside. Instinctively, I reach out for her fleeting figure, but it's too late. She's gone. And, for my sake, for good. So, leaning back into Marquette's warmth, I whisper, "Later sis." I slip my eyes closed, ready to slide back into my slumber…

No dreams tonight. Well, it's a start.

**Marquette Tetra**

I'm not sure what to think of last night. It sure was a great time to think, I can say that.

Kodi and I were huddled into that dark cave for a long time, waiting for the storm to pass. First he slipped his beanie around my hands, to which I thought like an idiot, _Oh my gosh, he cares about me!_

Then I realized how stupid that sounded, and how I was lucky I didn't say that out loud. So, trying to be a nonchalant as possible, I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep. But truthfully, who could sleep in the Hunger Games? I mean, it's sort of difficult when thunder is booming around you and there are eight people out there potentially hunting you down. Sleep is a luxury tributes do not have sadly.

Then there's the matter of Kodi to deal with. When…if…it comes down to the two of us, well then what? Because I am definitely not bringing myself to kill him then.

My javelin sits at the mouth of the cave, within arm's reach. On instinct, I reached toward the pointed weapon. Oh how easy it would have been to grab that weapon and run Kodi through right there and then. And yet, it wouldn't have been easy, because I _love_ him.

Love. Isn't it ironic how love, supposed to be the purest force in the world, is right now the bane of my existence?

Finally, I was tired of racking my brain with these thoughts. My head had actually begun to hurt from being so confused, if that's even possible. So I began drift into sleep, the one place where I could escape this arena.

Or so I thought.

Before waking up, (surprise!) I was dreaming about this blasted arena. It was night, it was cold, and I was surrounded by mutts, dogs that were about the size of a lion. Then one of them, the leader, leaped forward, and his face turned into my dad's. Well, it sort of was my dad, and it sort of wasn't. It was more demonic, his pupils were slits and they were glowing red, piercing deep into my mind. Without pause, he leaped towards me, aiming his jaws at my neck. That was when I woke up.

I thought I was still dreaming at first, because it was still dark. But I soon realized that the rain outside was all too real. I would've gotten up if I hadn't noticed Kodi was already up too. He was mumbling something, and at first I thought it was directed towards me. But he was facing the other direction, staring out into the cold rain, and I knew he wasn't talking to me.

I heard him say "Lynn". There's that name again. Who was she, anyway? Because obviously she's pretty important to Kodi if he's been mumbling about her ever since we'd joined together. He must have been having visions of her, poor guy. As much as I want to hug him, I don't think it would have been the right time for it. So all I do is listen.

After a few minutes of him talking, he finally sits back and closes his eyes once again, but not before uttering one last sentence. "Later sis."

So Lynn must be, or have been, his sister, huh? The two seem really close. It makes me smile, knowing that I can relate. I think of Kory, who has probably never left the screen for one second, not even for the fishing business. I remember his soft blue eyes on that last night when we had said goodbye. It's good knowing that I've got someone at home who wants me to win. Heck, it's probably the only thing keeping me sane right now.

Kodi has fallen asleep again, so I figure I should do the same. Before I close my eyes, I point to my heart, a little sign for my brother. "Later Kory," I whisper. Then I rest my head back on Kodi's shoulder, and nod back into sleep.

When I get back up once again, it's morning. The rain has subsided, leaving behind a few clouds in its wake. I'm about to say good morning to Kodi when I realize he's not there. Apparently he had somehow gotten away without waking up. Two things come to mind; one, I'm one heck of a sleeper. And two, holy crap, where did he go?

I crawl out of the cramped space, already wide awake. The last thing I need is to lose another teammate, and we all know what happened the last time I lost someone. Worried, I whisper urgently, "Kodi? You there?"

My heart races for a second, waiting for an answer. Then I hear, "Over here, Mark!" and I am relieved immediately. Taking the javelin at the mouth of the cave, I head over to the sound.

Kodi's sitting on a flat rock, twirling his rusty knife in the air. Upon seeing me, he smiles and says, "Mornin' sunshine!"

I toss him his beanie that he wrapped around my hands and sit down next to him. "Thanks for that. It was freezing last night, weren't you cold?" I say.

"Naw, it was fine Marquette. Nothing I couldn't handle," he replied cheerily.

I'm about to ask him about Lynn, but I decide against it. It's probably something personal, and if it was okay with him, then he'd probably tell me anyway. It's better not to press him, especially since he's my ally. And, of course, I'm completely madly in love with him, but that's another point entirely.

Instead, I reply, "You're in an awfully happy mood today. And I know that look, you're planning something aren't you? What's up?"

He smiles slyly and chuckles. He then flicks his wrist, sending the knife into a rabbit scurrying by. As he stands up, he looks at me and answers confidently, "We've been running for too long, Mark."

Taking the knife out of the dead creature, he wipes it on his sleeve and continues, "Today, we're hitting back. Ten times harder."

Couldn't have said it better myself.

* * *

><p><strong>What…is…up peoples? So, it's been what? Exactly one month since the last update? Man, I've been neglecting this story way too much than I would have hoped. But at least now you know I'm not dead! Anyway, Kodi's POV is a bit lopsided in this one, but whatever, I'll balance it out sooner or later. So anyway, hopefully you guys are still reading and please…<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	15. The Hounds: 1 in 9

**Kodi Nyquist**

The air is cool, the rain has cleared, and the sun is beginning to peek from behind the clouds. Ahhh…the perfect day for murdering kids.

Obviously, the idea that we're going out to kill some other people doesn't exactly sound very appealing. And truthfully, I'm feeling extremely sick to my stomach. But, here in the arena, it's either kill or be killed, and obviously being killed isn't very high up on my agenda.

Mark and I leave our cave early, weapons in hand. There are only ten tributes left, and we're all scattered throughout this dense forest, so it's going to take a bit of searching. But hey, the longer we can go without killing someone, the better.

As we trudge through the foliage, my knife held up and ready, I can't help but think back to that little scheme back at the village. I guess technically those fried Careers were my kills. And then there was Veranda, that girl that killed Selene. And also her partner, the one I took down from that tree. Come to think of it, I've killed more than my share of tributes in these Games. The thought just makes me feel even more uneasy.

I'm a murderer. I've taken children's lives from their families. Four families are probably screaming for my blood right now. I suppose if I was back home, I'd be considered a serial killer. Great. All this guilt rising up inside me, it almost makes be puke. But that would be rude to do in front of a lady…

"Are you okay, Kodi? You don't look too great," Marquette asks. Apparently I suck at keeping my emotions under wraps.

I compose myself and answer, "Yeah, I guess so. I just that…we're about to kill people, Mark."

She looks up at the sky and inhales, saying, "It's a lot to think about, you're right."

After a few seconds, she continues, "You never really wake up thinking you're going to kill somebody. Thinking that today could be your last day…"

I can tell that she's been thinking about this too. Not surprising either, because unless you're a Career, killing people never was a goal in your life. Ever since I've entered this arena, I've been thinking about my home, my family. I would say Lynn but I'm supposed to be letting go of that stuff. After all, there are more important things to worry about.

All these situations and scenes played through my head; about me winning, losing, dying. What would my family do without me? How could they handle another death? My friends…Kat.

"How long have we been out here?" I ask, attempting to change the subject and keep our minds off of murdering innocent peers.

Taking a quick glance back up at the sky, she answers, "Well, since we've been walking since sunrise, I'd say about three hours."

"_Three hours?_" I reply, concerned. "That's a long time without seeing anybody."

"Yeah well, on the bright side…" Marquette begins. But she stops, trying to find a way to finish her sentence. But it becomes apparent that, even to the optimistic Marquette, there really isn't anything good to find.

With a chuckle, I say, "Not much to say, eh Mark?"

"Guess not. At least the rain stopped, there's something," she replies, half-satisfied.

Due to the fact that we've been trudging through this forest for a while now, we decide to rest. There's not really any good place to sit down, so we settle with the ground beneath our feet. Marquette and I eat the last of Quid's bread, which is surprising since we only got them yesterday. I guess we've been hungrier than we thought. Then again, they don't call it the Hunger Games for nothing.

It's the final piece of bread, and Marquette and I both reach for it. Our hands brush for a second, and we quickly pull them away. there's this awkward moment when the two of us lock eyes, not knowing what to do. Marquette's blushing, and I'm not exactly sure what to say except, "Ummm…you can have it if you want."

Marquette shakes her head and bites lip, saying that I should have it. I glance at her once again, and those eyes catch my attention. In those eyes shimmered the lights of love. It was the very same look she had back at the Training Center, the one comparable to that of Kat. And all I can think of is, _How awkward is this going to be?_

God, leave it to the Hunger Games to make things difficult. But I can't just keep going on, pretending that nothing's wrong. This girl is in _love_ with me for crying out loud! Don't get me wrong, she's nice, optimistic, and a great friend. But this is also the Hunger Games, and unfortunately, there's no room for romance. And of course, I've still got a girlfriend back at home.

This was the moment I've been dreading for quite some time now. But now that everything is peaceful and quiet, there will be no better time than ever. I suck in a deep breath, and begin, "Mark, I need to tell you something."

Her eyes brighten up, and she asks in anticipation, "Yeah?"

"You see…back at District 3. I have a-." I am interrupted midsentence by a sound of someone screaming.

The screams keep getting closer and closer, and Mark and I draw our weapons, ready for a fight. But the screams are not of battle, but of terror. Suddenly, three tributes dash out of the foliage in front of us, a boy and two girls. But they don't even stop to kill us, instead, they brush past us, yelling, "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

At first I'm not sure what they were screaming about. But then I hear it. The barking.

They've released the hounds.

**Marquette Tetra**

Well shit, and I thought Kodi and I were going to have a little bonding session. But before Kodi can get out his statement, these two tribute dash by us, screaming bloody murder. At first, it seems they were just insane. But the sound of barking keeps getting closer and closer, and Kodi and I have seen enough Hunger Games to know what that meant. Run.

The two of us sprint out of there as fast as we could, following the other tributes. Don't know why, maybe later we could kill 'em or something, I dunno. But any place was better than here.

Suddenly, two mutts, dogs the size of tigers, pounced out of the foliage. One tries to attack me, but it is impaled on my javelin before it gets too close. One of the girls, however, isn't so lucky. She is much frailer than the other two she's with, so when I see her get pinned to the ground, I know she's done. However, it doesn't keep the horror from my face when I see her throat ripped out.

The boy tribute gives a small sob, but the remaining girl pulls him ahead, leaving Kodi and I to fend for ourselves. I see him take one hound out with a slice across the neck, and then I stab another in the stomach. But the hounds just keep coming and coming, as if when one dies, two take its place.

Finally, after killing another beast, Kodi screams, "We need to get outta here!" Then he grabs my hand and we dash away as quickly as possible. The mutts just keep chasing us, not even showing one sign of fatigue. We, on the other hand, are losing steam.

Just when we are about to lose it, I spy our escape route. One of those small forest pools, deep enough to dive in. I can only hope that these mutts can't swim.

Jerking Kodi towards the pool, I point towards it. He nods, and so we run. Run as fast as we can. With every last bit of energy, we sprint the last hundred meters to the pool. Then, as we reach the edge, we jump, head-first into the clear water.

With a splash, the cool water engulfs my world. At first, I was worried that the dogs would jump inside with us. But when I resurface, I see the dogs retreating back into the dark forest. Once they were gone, relief and joy began to sink in. Feeling the water rush around my skin, ahh…it reminds me of home. If only I had more time to stay in this refreshing, cool pond. But there is no time for luxury, unfortunately, and I draw myself over the edge and onto dry land.

I realize I hadn't seen Kodi resurface, so I begin to stand up and call for him. But then I feel something long and metal being held near my throat. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that it's a knife. And the wielder of it was the boy we had seen earlier. He was about the same age as me, with dark brown hair and the tan body of District 11.

I quickly raise my hands and say calmly, "Please. Just let me go."

He answers coldly, "You're not one to be making demands, red-head."

Behind me, I hear the sound of an unsheathing dagger, followed by a nervous grunt by my captor. Then Kodi's voice says triumphantly, "Well then that makes two of you then, huh Eleven?"

But the victory was short-lived, because as soon as Kodi finished his comment, another blade was slid out of it's sheath, and another voice, this time a girl's, says, "Better make that three then, Sparky."

I suppose you could say we've reached an impasse.

So the four of us are frozen, no one even daring to make a move. I guess I'm the most nervous, considering I'm the one at the head of the chain. It feels nerve-wracking, almost like I'm naked. It's not exactly comfortable knowing that someone has you ready to kill. Kodi's fine, he's got a hostage for himself. But me, well, the Eleven boy can do anything at any moment. Let's hope he doesn't snap.

Finally the girl says, "Hey, Sparky, where's your little ally, huh? Waiting in the shadows to strike, huh?"

I realize she talking about Selene, and Kodi replies surprisingly calmly, "No. Dead. The girl from Seven got her."

I can't see what's going on behind me, but I can tell Kodi's doing his best to act strong. Meanwhile, the girl gives a short gasp and says, "Really? That's…that's too bad. She was young, right?"

"Only twelve," Kodi replies.

"It's a shame. The young ones are always worst deaths. Makes everyone feel…guilty, y'know?" the girl answers bitterly.

Finally, after another few seconds of stillness, the girl says, "Kane, let her go."

The boy, Kane, objects, "We can't let them walk away! These are the Hunger Games!"

"I said, let her go."

The boy reluctantly loosened his grip, shoving me away. Relived, I spin around to see Kodi and the girl standing face to face. Good, he's safe too.

The girl has jet black hair and the telltale grey eyes of District 12. But she was pretty well-fed for a Seam girl, as they called them back at Four. She carried a long sword on her waist, and a dozen daggers around her chest. It was surprising how she ran so quick from those hounds while lugging those blades around.

"Thank you," Kodi says, backing away slowly.

The girl gives a sad smile and replies, "Yeah, no problem. And I really am sorry about your ally. She seemed really nice, and a pretty good shot with that javelin too." She extends her arm, and for a second I am about to attack her in defense. But then Kodi takes her gesture and shakes it, nodding.

Kane takes his spot next the girl, and although he's giving me an angry glare, I could tell he really was a nice guy. It's the Games after all, we've all got to act tough for the cameras.

The girl stares at us with her piercing gray eyes and says solemnly, "This probably goes without saying, but if we ever see you two again, we're not going to hesitate to kill you."

"Same goes for you too," I reply.

The girl smiles and gives a small chuckle. Then, she and Kane spin around, ready to take off. But before they leave, she turns her head back and says, "By the way, my name's Cassidy. And I hope we never meet again, Sparky." Then the duo sprinted back into the forest, leaving Kodi and I alone once again. So much for killing people.

**Kodi Nyquist**

Although we're now drenched and stained with mutt blood, I can definitely say I was relieved to be out of that situation. I guess we sort of owed those guys our lives, seeing as though they warned us about the mutts _and_ set us free. I can't help but feel a little guilty knowing that it's a debt that can never be repaid. But I'm still grateful that we're still alive.

Unfortunately for me, however, when one problem disappears, another one pops up in its place. This case was no different, because as soon as Cass and Kane left, Marquette asked me, "So, Kodi, what was it that you wanted to tell me back there?"

Damn, this is going to be awkward.

* * *

><p><strong>What...is...happenin' people? So I'm getting back to the grind of updating this story, so that's a good thing. So, as always, please tell me how I'm doing, if there's anything I can improve on, or even if you just simply have something nice to say. Nothing means more to me than a good...<strong>

**REVIEW!**


End file.
